Competition
by Da2187Luke
Summary: A boy named Shinito and his digimon Renamon meets a boy named Rei and his digimon Guilmon, and the competition begins for control of the Digimentals. But what does Diaboromon have to do with it. and will Valkyrimon stop him?
1. The Begining

Seven years ago, in 1990. Highton View Terrace. Middle of the night.   
Shinito Marc, 3 years old, waddled out of bed, and rubbed his eyes.  
[Mebbe mommy give me some milky,] he thought. He plodded over to his mom's room, when something outside attracted his attention. He ran out to the balcony and squeezed through the partially open door. He then peeked through the bars and witnessed the great Digimon battle there.  
Because Shini, our friend here, witnessed the battle between Parrotmon and Greymon, he became a digidestined. This changed his life forever, well, at least not until he was 13, because he went to private school. After the two raging Digimon moved off, Shini crept back to bed, milk forgotten, and went to sleep. A brilliant silver ball of light streamed down through the sky and went through the balcony door, and dove under Shini's bed. There it cooled down, and a silver D-3 could be seen. Since it was under his bed, there was no chance of it being found, until years later.  
2001, Highton View Terrace, 3 o'clock.  
"I'm home ma! Finally school is ooooovvvaaa!" Shini burst in and slammed the door.  
"Go clean your room, and don't slam the door. But first Izzy's mom gave me this great prune-juice recipe . . ." said his mom.  
"I'll think I'll clean under the bed," Shini ran out to his room and shut the door behind him, quietly. He then grumbled and took out a hand vacuum cleaner and pulled the bed away from the wall. He started absent-mindedly sucking everything up, when something clogged it. A brilliant silver light poured out of the nozzle. Shini shut the vacuum off and pulled out the D-3 (he didn't know it was that, but we do, you know?). It glowed once more, and then stopped. He looked at it puzzled, then smiled happily.  
"Cool, Gameboy Advance!" he exclaimed and pushed the bed back, and turned on his computer. As it was booting up, he opened up the back and jacked some wires into it. Then he opened up a program, and started to furiously type.  
"Now I'll just program it to give me one extra free life in every game, hehe," Shini started to laugh manically, but was interrupted when the D-3 jerked and tore away from the wires. It closed itself and pointed itself at the screen, which started to glitch, and then open up a portal to the digital world, which sucked Shini in, kicking and screaming.   
Some field in the Digital world.  
Shini groaned and woke up, dusted himself off, and looked around. Flowers were every where, but caves were to the left. So he headed on to the caves.  
"I don't know were I am, but I guess I can find some shelter in these caves. Maybe there are some miners there or something." Shini said. Shini was almost at the caves, when suddenly falling leaves swirled around him, and he became disoriented. Shini started to walk blindly. When the leaves left, he found himself at a huge leaf pile, and in it was a cradled object. On closer inspection, it was an egg, camouflaged by a red, yellow, and green leaf pattern. When, Shini picked it up, his D-3 shed light on it, and the egg began to shake and crack, silver light streaming from the cracks. Out hopped a stringy, swaying, bouncing creature with black eyes and faded blue antennae.   
"Hi! I'm Yuramon, a fresh micro Digimon, and I'll protect you here in the digital world. But I'm really really hungry so gimme food!!" squealed the little Digimon. Shini, looked very shocked, but pulled out a chocolate bar and dangled it above the Digimon, who was leaping trying to get it.   
"But first, answer me this. What is a Digimon, this thing on my belt, that egg you came from, and where I am. Then you can eat." demanded Shini.  
"A Digimon is short for digital monster, but I'm not scary, I'm your friend. I'll protect you from any one who tries to hurt you, don't you worry. And this is the digital world, where all Digimon live, and humans can get here by using D-3's like yours, and it helps me evolve into better Digimon to protect you. HA!" After this speech Yuramon jumped high up and grabbed the bar and tore of the wrapper and swallowed it all.   
"Yuramon, digivolve to, Viximon!" yelled Yuramon, as she turned into a little fox like rodent, with black beady eyes, and the cutest little feet. "I'm Viximon, an in training Lesser Digimon. That was digivolving, I need rich food to do it!" squealed Viximon  
"Well that's cool, Yura-, I mean Viximon. Let's try to find a way out here right now." suggested Shini. He then picked up Viximon, and started walking.  
"Hey! I can walk for myself, hey, listen to me, waaaa!"  
Half an hour later . . .  
"My feet," moaned Shini "Hey look, there is another, um, Digimon! Let's ask for directions." Shini ran up to a large kiwi bird thingie.  
"No, don't ask him, he's . . ." protested Viximon.  
" CAW! I'm Kiwimon, and you interrupted by nap. I'll get you back!"  
"He's Kiwimon, a ancient bird digimon and you'll wish you never ran into him with his Little Pecker and Nose Attack! I'll save you!" cried Viximon. "Viximon, digivolve to, Renamon! I'm Renamon, a rookie beast man Digimon and I'll take care of anything with my Wisteria Punch and Fox-leaf Arrowhead! That chocolate let me digivolve twice!"  
Shini stared in awe at the upright yellow fox, with feathery white fur on her shoulders and feet, and purple bindings on her arms. He wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.   
Renamon leaped high and jumped upon Kiwimon. "Wisteria Punch!" Kiwimon screeched when wisteria leaves slammed into him, and sent him reeling back.   
"Little Pecker! Get him, my pretty, heeeheee!!!" screeched the Digimon. Rena stared at the little runt in front of him, and then hit it with a Fox-leaf Arrowhead. The little pecker sailed across the sky.  
"Wait, come back!" Kiwimon chased after his little runt, "I'm not done with you rascals yet!" Rena and Shini slapped a high five. "We better get out of here, before he comes back. Let's go!" yelled Rena. The pair set off at a run. After a while, they stopped in the shade of a huge tree.   
"I'm beginning to see how this all works. I feed you and make you happy, and you protect me from what ever happens to attack. Ok, cool. Hey, lets go kick some butt! Hiy-ah! Hi-yah! Bring it on!" Shini starts to hop around punching imaginary foes. Rena jumps on his head and knocks him down.   
"Take a chill pill, jeez. Let's conserve our energy." Rena sat down on Shini's head and began to meditate. "Humhumhummmmmmm, humuhumhummmmummhum."  
"Found you twerps, Nose attack!" Shine and Rena were thrown through the air, and landed in a heap. They bounced right backup. "Hey you can't stop us, we're the best, the best, the best, woohoo! Wooh-" Shini's party dance was interrupted by Kiwimon jumping out of the tree and trapping him under his foot. "Ack! I can't breath! Help! Ack! RENAMON!!" A silver light began to glow once again from the digivice. Shini choked in wonderment. Kiwimon, shied away from the light. "It burns!!" Renamon took it all in.   
"Renamon, digivolve to . . .Kyuubimon!" Kyuubimon is a big golden fox with nine silver fire tails; his paws and neck also were ringed in silver fire. A yin-yang was on all four thighs and the forehead. Most important of all she had a large red and white striped rope tied around her neck, the ends tipped in gold caps.  
"I'm Kyuubimon and I attack with my Fox-flame dragon, and Demon fireball! Demon FIREBALL!" Balls of silver fire streaked towards Kiwimon and blasted him right into the tree. But he pulled himself up, "Little pecker!" Three little birds swarmed around Kyuubimon, who then batted them all away. "Ack! Nose Attack!" Kyuubimon jumped gracefully out of harms way, and boomed, "FOX FLAME DRAGON!" A silver fox-dragon was formed and streaked towards Kiwimon. It hit him full force, and he sailed into the horizon, and didn't come back. Kyuubimon converted be to Renamon, who flopped over.  
"Renamon!, oh thank goodness you're ok. Thanks for saving me, you're the best, no we're the best. Uhuh, the best, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND, DUNDUNDUN! WE ARE-" paraded Shini.  
"Shuuuuuut-up," said a voice from behind them.  
Shini and Rena spun around. A boy with dark brown hair and black clothes faced them, along with a large red dragon Digimon.   
"That's Guilmon, he's a rookie like me!" exclaimed Rena. Guilmon snorted at her.   
"What are you doing here," the boy raised his head and stared at Shini. Shini shivered as he looked into the depths of the eyes, bottomless, not cold but not caring. Beyond good or evil.   
"I dunno, but it's fun!" said Shini, getting no response afterwards. "I just arrived, and we beat this big bird thing and um, uh" Shini couldn't go on. How could you tell a cool story when your listener is staring at you like you're on another planet? The boy turned and started to walk away. "Hey, wait! We need to," Shini started out and reached fro the other boy's shoulder. The mysterious boy spun around and caught Shini's hand; Shini could not meet the stare that followed. Big mistake. Guilmon blasted Rena right in the face with a Fireball. She was blown back, but recuperated and took up a menacing position awaiting orders. Guilmon leaped, claws slashing. Rena blocked each swing, and kneed him in the chest. Guilmon stumbled back, wheezing. Rena jumped up and sent a flying kick towards him. Guil grabbed her foot and swung her into Shini. "Cheater!" Rena protested. She charged Guil, and the boy tripped her. "Umph!"  
"Why you little," started Shini, when the boy flicked his wrist and a small knife struck the ground in front of Shini. Shini gasped and fell back, staring at the small taped handle. The boy turned and he and Guil walked away. "Wait, just tell me your name!" said Shini desperately. "My name is, Rei. And Rei means," A sudden light burst from the boys waist, where his digivice was. It was a clear digivice, as opposed to Shini's silver one. Both beeped incessantly, and an arrow pointed an unknown path.   
"Guilmon to Growmon, now." Guil digivolved into a larger redder dragon with huge white claws and hair, and muscular legs and arms. On each arm was a natural blade. Rei lept on to Growmon's shoulder and they started off in the direction the digivices pointed. "Hey wait! We could help each other against any monsters, wait!!" yelled Shini as Rena evolved and he climbed clumsily onto her back and she bounded after him. This provoked the slightest smile from Rei and he said "No, it's a race," and he picked up speed. He grabbed onto Growmon tighter as they approached a canyon. 'Fine' thought Shini, and he urged Kyuubimon on. Both boys directed their steeds and urged them on faster.   
Kyuubimon began to pass Growmon on the flat ground so Rei directed him to climb up the canyon wall, and he lept from crack to rock to ledge and began to beat Kyuubimon. Never less he started to cheat. "Exhaust Flame!" Shini looked up in bewilderment. His face was soon cooked black when a wave of fire hit him and he groaned. "Here's some of your own medicine!" Kyuubimon sent a demon fireball ahead of Growmon and blasted away the rock where he would have leapt next, so he detoured, giving Shini an edge. But the rock became weak everywhere, and Growmon fell on top of Kyuubimon. This caused an explosion of laughter from the shadows. Both Shini and Rei sprang up in half a second and dusted themselves off quickly. "Who's there!!"   
"Whoowhoowhoo! Look what I found!" He picked up the digivice, and then so did the other one.  
"And I have a similar one, cool! Two cool things for the two cool Gazimon Brothers!!" They slapped each other a high five.   
"Hey! That's mine!" said both boys in unison. The two Gazimon, blinked, than started running through the canyon at top speed, but not before making funny faces at the boys. Them the boys jumped on their Digimons' back and sped after them. When they caught up with the Gazimon they shouted in triumph. But them the two Gazimon disappeared. The boys blinked in surprise.   
"Here you go, catch!" The Gazimon danced around on the backs and heads of the Digimon and boys playing a precarious game of catch. But a low outcropping of rock stopped them, and the Gazimon were knocked off. The digivices came plummeting down to the boys awaiting hands.   
"Du-ooh, look mon!"  
"Whoa, mon, cool!" Two Bakemon swept down and carried off the digivices. And the chase started over again and they all sped down the canyon. Then the Bakemon flew up the wall of the canyon, which conveniently was a structure like a series of steps. So the pursuers bounded up after them. The Bakemon them turned and started the throw rocks at them. But the boys were so angry by now, the rocks had no effect and they finally cornered the Bakemon. "Haha," started Shini "We have you now you runt, you pip-squeak, you um, gulp, ohno." More Bakemon floated in from an unseen crack in the wall and formed an attack formation.   
"Ohno you don't, you bakas! Attack!" In from above plummeted a storm Betamon and squashed all the Bakemon, The Leader Betamon returned the digivices, and escorted them to the plateau on the side of the canyon. Then they fled. "Goodbye Digidestined! See ya later! Nice meeting, but we gotta hop!"  
A large rock was about a mile off in the distance, and a light glowed from the top. The digivices pointed wildly at it. The boys cried out in joy and turned to their steeds. Who, unfortunately, de-evolved and were sleeping in rookie form.   
"Fine," said Rei, once again resuming his mysterious persona, "2-hour break." All slept.  
Not exactly 2-hours later.   
Shini rolled over and pricked himself on a twig; he woke up immediately and bolted up. "I didn't do it, it's not my, oh oops. Hey where's Rei, the cheater!!!" For indeed Rei and Growmon had a 5-minute lead on Shini. It would have been 15 but Rei was being nice. "Let's go, evolve!" He then leapt on Kyuubimon's back and the race was on.   
Rei looked behind him at the noise and glowered at Shini. He nudged Growmon. "Plasma Blade!" An energy blade spun towards Kyuubimon and knocked her off her feet. This let Rei reach the rock first, and Growmon crouched down and leapt halfway up the rock and scuttled the rest of the way up. Kyuubimon skidded to a stop at the rock, and said disappointedly "I couldn't have climbed this slop anyway with out de-evolving and that would give him an edge. Curses!" Rei reached the top and approached the light; Growmon said he couldn't let the light touch him, his loss. Rei stumbled in shielding his eyes, and held up his own light-giving digivice. Both lights then ceased. There in the center of the rock was a Digimon, sitting. It looked like a male valkyri. It stood up raising its arms and Growmon, Kyuubimon, and Shini were lifted to the top and set down next to Rei. "I am Valkyrimon, and I am your guide through this world. This," he lifted up the egg and spun it around slowly, "is a digimental; of courage to be exact. I know you want it, but you have to earn it. That's why I will give you a series of tests so we can see who really earns the digimental. Once you earn the digimental you Digimon can armor digivolve into a new Digimon, your choice of six. You must learn to tolerate each other in order to gain eggs, it's a competition but a friendly one. If you need any guidance, you will have a guide, haha, see a guide for guidance, never mind. Now, you begin your quest for courage!" Valkyrimon drew his Fenrir sword and swept it in a circle of light, he then shot a Aurvandil arrow through it. Rei and Shini were pulled through. Valkyrimon clapped his hands and Agumon appeared in a flash of light. Agumon bowed, and Valkyrimon ordered him to follow the boys and be their guide. "Make sure you follow the exact instructions, commit no treachery, and I will provide the power for any evolutions. Have fun!" Agumon leapt into the portal and it closed. Valkyrimon jumped off the rock and started to fly off when a large clawed decaying hand grabbed his shoulder. Valkyrimon spun and knocked it off.   
"I might not be able to enter your little worldssss," the mega Digimon hissed, "but I can do everything in my power to stop those little pawns of yours. I have yet to deal with Gennai'sssss 'children' but I will make sssssure that your pessstsss are no longer an obssstacle."  
"Diaboromon, you know that the powers of the digimentals can overpower you any day. You have no chance of conquering this or any world." Retorted Valkyrimon.  
"No, that'sssss were you are wrong," Diaboromon shake his straggly yellow hair and gave a strange coughing laugh. "Your eggsssss won't work if the child doesssn't ssuport the characteristic. That fool Myotismon was good for ssssomething you know. I will destroy you, for I am a god not just a lowly mega like yourself." Diaboromon transported away.   
"Come on you kids, we need you to finish this job to be ready for the next one" sighed Valkyrimon as he too transported away.   
Meanwhile, in the realm of courage . . .   
"Ugh, all this sand is in my eyes, I can't see, what about you Rena? Rena?" Shini looked around in surprise, or tried to. He waved his arms about, and accidentally hit Rei in the mouth.   
"Imbecile, out of my way." Rei stumbled on blindy for a minute, and then just gave up and fell to the ground. He covered his head and the dust-storm eventually passed on. Rei stood up and shook himself off. Smoke rose in the distance. Rei sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the smoke, looking for some answers.   
The sun was merciless. It beat down on Rei and he started to wish he hadn't worn black. He heard an annoying sound.  
"Hey! Hey Rei! (oo that rhymes) Over here! It's Shini and me, Agumon!" the two came sliding down a nearby dune.   
"Agumon found me in the storm and lead me out, than we started to call for you and we finally found you! Come on we have to get to the fire and the test!" said Shini. Rei smirked and the three trooped off towards the fire.   
Finally, when they reached the site, they saw a huge wall of fire. Yelps could be heard from the other side.  
"Help it's really hot in here! It's me Rena and Guil! Get us out of here! Ack!"  
"How could you do this to Guil! I'm gonna get you Agumon!" Rei threw one of his little knives.  
"Pepper Breath!" the knife was destroyed, "You have to save them, I didn't do anything to them. Go save them, what are you waiting for, you boys aren't being very courageous." The flames started to lick up higher. "That's it," Agumon said, "you need some encouragement. Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" "Nova blast!"   
"Hey what are you doing, ahhhhh!!!" both boys jumped and rolled.   
"We're cooking in here!! Help!!" screamed both Digimon. Rei ran out of the way of another Nova Blast. He faced the fire, and was about to step through when he had a flashback.   
"Reirei? Reirei! Where are you?! *sob* Where's my baby," a woman sobbed and tried to run into the burning house. A fireman stopped her. Another one ran inside.  
Little Rei was huddled in the corner, with Kitty, and was very scared. Fire was everywhere, and coming closer. The fireman burst in and rushed towards them. Kitty screamed in fright and struggled out of Rei's arms and ran to the door. All of a sudden a flaming beam started to crack, and it fell ontop of Kitty.   
"NOOO!! KITTY! Wahahaawahh!" screamed Rei as the Fireman scooped him up and raced to the door. 'No, I can't leave Kitty!' thought Rei as he reached out his little arms, . . .  
"Nova Blast!"   
"Look out!" Shini knocked Rei to the ground. "AHH! The fire, it burns!" yelled Rena. Shini gathered all his strength and courage and dove into the fire. Then he stopped, dropped, and rolled towards Rena. "I made it, I'll free you . . ."  
Suddenly the two boys and three Digimon found themselves back on top the rock where it all started. Valkyrimon appeared in a flash of light.   
"Congratulations Shini, I award you with the Digimental of Courage, maybe next time Rei." Rei growled at him. "Shini, Rena can digivolve into one of 6 armor Digimon, as I said before, they are: Flamedramon, Shadramon, Lynxmon, Boarmon, Allomon, and Baromon. Notice they all have flames, because you have a fiery courage." He showed Shini and Rena flashcards of each Digimon.   
"I think I'll choose, Lynxmon. Don't you think so Rena?" she nodded   
"Excellent choice, now," Valkyrimon waved his hand over the egg "whenever you digivolve with the digimental of courage, Renamon will armor digivolve to Lynxmon. No go off on your quest to collect the digimentals! Wait where's that other boy?" Rei had left with Growmon. "Ah well, you go off on your own way then, and tomorrow you both will know the way to the next digimental." Valkyrimon clapped his hands and he disappeared and Shini and Rena found themselves on the ground next to the rock. Rena digivolved, and Shini rode Kyuubimon away.   
Faraway, in an evil place  
Diaboromon moved towards his mons, and then on to the ultimate section. He looked over the crowd and reached a scaly hand over them and gestured one out of the crowd. He looked into it's eyes and said, "Asssssemble a sssssmall troop pf championssss, and prevent thossssse pessstssss from reaching any more eggsssss. The divicccccessss are not ready, even though they ssssssshould be Datamon," he glowered at Datamon, "and I need those eggssss. GO!" The Digimon bowed and called a few names and the troop ran out the massive gates. 


	2. The Power of Armor

Mean while Rei had settled down around a fire from Guil's Fireball, and was sleeping. A little way off was Shini and Rena around a fire from Kyuubimon's Demon fireball. All slept peacefully until morning. A bright flashing D-3 can be a very effective alarm clock. So each boy set off, and reached opposite ends of a huge, wet, full of insects, humid, hot jungle. Rei was on the right side, with Growlmon slashing quickly through the vines, and Shini was climbing with Lynxmon through the canopy. They both covered ground at about the same rate.   
Anteiramon stood up gracefully and ordered one of his troop to get of the Airdramon. Stop those children from reaching the digimental, and our master will reward you greatly, fail, and it'll be the last thing you do. That goes for all of you. The champions shivered, and looked pitifully at the Digimon down below, climbing through the jungle. The Airdramon flew away on command.   
"It's so hot! And all these bugs, I can't take it," complained Shini. "Neither can I," complained Lynxmon, and she de-evolved. "I have to conserve my energy for any battles. Before we continue, I'll get some of those fruits I saw in the trees." Shini agreed and slumped next to a tree. Rena bounded on top his head and climbed up the tree and threw down a few fruits, which Shini gobbled up, since they had cool moist insides. Rena worriedly called down from above.  
"I think we should be very quiet when we proceed, cause Ogremon is prowling around. I wonder why he's here? Shush! Don't make a sound, maybe he'll head off in the opposite direction." In the distance, Ogremon came closer, and closer, and than stopped. After a while, he headed off in the opposite direction, which was where Rei was. Shini and Rena cautiously proceeded on their way.  
Rei on the other hand was also walking with Guil, who de-evolved because of the heat. They were unaware of the impending danger. Ogremon sprang from the bushes.   
"You want that egg, you have to beat my bone club first. BONE CLUB!" Ogremon threw his club at Guil, slamming him into a tree trunk. "Fire Ball!" Ogremon merely waved the fire away with his hand. "Supreme King Fist!" yelled Ogremon, but Guil luckily rolled out of the way, the tree was smashed flat though.   
"Digivolve to Growmon!" Rei held up his D-3 and Growmon used Exhaust Flame. "No fair, no fair!" whined Ogremon, "Bone club!" Growmon ducked and caught it as it spun through the air, and sent it back at Ogremon, who got slammed into a tree. A barrage of over-ripe fruit fell on him. "I think I'll take care of the other one first," Ogremon said shakily, and he ran off fast. Growlmon turned back to Guil, and the two resumed course.   
Ogremon ran and ran and he tripped. He fell headlong down a slope, and crashed into a huge rock. He lay there for a moment, and then perked up when Shini and Rena walked into the clearing where the rock was. He crept behind them. "You won't get that egg as long as I'm here, Bone Club!" Shini spun around quick enough to see Rena get knocked over. But she sprang up and retaliated. "Fox-Leaf Arrowhead!" Ogremon jumped out of the way, and used his club again. Rena jumped high in the air, and shini yelled, "Let's do it! Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon!" "Demon Fireball!" Ogremon spun his club and knocked most of the fireballs out of the way, but more came and hit him hard; he used his bone club yet again, and it hit Kyuubimon hard. He moved in for the finish. "Supreme King Fist!" Kyuubimon dodged the first one, but the second one landed him in a tree. From there Kyuubimon used Fox Flame Dragon. The flames raced towards Ogremon, but a bone club went right through them and knocked Kyuubimon out of the tree. Shini and Kyuubimon regrouped and said, "We'll get you," Shini jumped on her back, "LATER!" Both of them headed of towards the egg at top speed with Ogremon fast on their trail.   
Rei and Growmon finally reached a clearing where a huge mayan-like vine covered temple stood. He started to ascend the many steps when in comes Kyuubimon, Shini, and Ogremon burst in from the opposite end of the clearing. "Bone Club!" The bone knocked Rei and Growmon off the steps, and then swung back to knock Shini off Kyuubimon. Ogremon leapt onto the steps and barred the way of the boys. He threw his bone club at Growmon, who knocked it away with a Plasma Blade. Kyuubimon fired fireballs at Ogremon who dove for his club and slammed it into Growmon and who in turn slammed into Kyuubimon, accidentally crushing her. She de-evolved into Rena. Growmon also turned back to Guil. But Guil did not stir.   
"Come on Rena, let's cream this creep! Renamon armor digivolve to Lynxmon!" "Thermal Mane!" Fire blasted Ogremon in the chest and he fell over. But he sprang up again and threw his club. But Lynxmon batted it away, and flamed him again. Ogremon ran in and hit him repeatedly with his supreme king fists, but the flames enveloping Lynxmon protected him from any physichal harm. "Wild Nail Rush!" Hundreds of tiny fiery-stinging nails rained down on Ogremon and after that really weakened him, one swat of a paw knocked Ogremon unconscious into a tree. "Yeah we did it!" Renamon de-evolved into Rena and in the process gave some of her energy to Guil, who them recovered and stood up. Then all four raced up the steps after a moments' hesitation.   
There at the top of the temple in a small stone room, was nothing! But in a flash of light Valkyrimon appeared and greeted the weary travelers. "Congrats on your safe arrival," all four glowered at him. "Hey, I was sleeping, I don't know anything, any way, instead of transporting you away somewhere, I'll just give you a test of your knowledge. Here is the Digimental of Knowledge." He whisked out of the air and placed it in a stone box. "You can only open the box by putting these 10 cards into these nine slots, you both try." Both boys got the same ten cards, and there were slots for the cards on two sides of the box. "You have half and hour, go!" Valkyrimon vanished. The cards were Terriermon, Metalgreymon, Woodmon, Blossomon, VenomMyotismon, Shellmon, Palmon, Cockatrimon, Gazimon, and Mummymon.   
Now, thought Shini What's the relation, heck, their isn't any, um, maybe it's alphabecital . . .  
Obviously these Digimon have different levels of power, reasoned Rei but which are what? These look the least, he grouped Terriermon, Gazimon, and Palmon. These look a little bit stronger Rei then grouped Shellmon, Woodmon, and Cockatrimon. This one looks the strongest. He placed VemonMyotismon on the side. That leaves, these,  
Um, there are two m's, and MetalGreymon comes before Mummymon, so then I'll leave out that one, Shini then placed the cards in the slots on the box alphabetically, "Done." Rei had placed them according to level, top to bottom, leaving the strongest out. "Done." He said smirking.  
The box glowed, than sucked the cards in. After a while, the box opened up to Rei's side. Valkyrimon came back, "Good job, Rei wins because the order was of level, rookie, champion, ultimate, excluding the mega. Not alphabetical. I would give it to you fir creativity, but no. Rei, you have six Digimon to choose from, they are: Setmon, Honeybeemon, Digmon, Mothmon, Flybeemon, and Butterflymon." He again showed flash cards.  
"Flybeemon, that's the one." said Rei confidently. "That's great, now whenever you digivolve with the digimental of knowledge, Guilmon will armor digivolve to Flybeemon. Now go on your mighty quest!" Valkyrimon flashed away, and the four were transported outside the jungle. Guil turned into Flybeemon and he and Rei zoomed off, and Kyuubimon and Shini rode off elsewhere; the sun set.  
A few miles away and about a hundred meters up in the air, a Kuwagamon flew in carrying a weak Ogremon. Anteiramon stood up from his chair and walked to the landing pad and the other seven champions filed in after him. Anteiramon addressed the others as the Kuwagamon set Ogremon down and flew off, This is what happens to failures, watch closely, Meditation Cure! Ogremon was deleted, Anteiramon absorbed his data. Move out everyone, but you are in charge, don't fail, or you'll join Ogremon. Move now, we have to secure the next area. The new mon jumped off and caught an updraft and soared towards the mountains.   
Rei was riding Flybeemon and they flew over the plain. The foliage grew thinner and thinner, thill there was none at all, nothing but rocks. Then the terrain got more uneven and hillier. Rei looked ahead, scanning the area, the digivice pointed the way, but there wasn't anything ahead. He looked at the sky suddenly, but there were only gray clouds, and a black form. He looked back to the plains ahead, but snapped back quickly to the black form, it came closer and faster until it knocked Flybeemon to the ground. The last thing the two heard before they blacked out was, "RED EYE!"  
The next day,  
Kyuubimon and Shini were on the move and Shini began to get sick, "Do you have to leap from her to there all the time? bleeeh"   
"Well excuse me if there are nothing but rocks but I have an idea," Kyuubimon de-evolved to Rena and said, "Lynxmon can travel better here than I," Shini let Rena digivolve to Lynxmon. So Shini and Lynxmon resumed their path and went faster too, but they stopped when they heard a loud, insect-like buzzing. Shini turned,  
"Hey Rei! You wouldn't want to give us a lift would you?" There was no response they just kept on coming.  
"Hello? Can you hear me? I said, *pause* what? *pause* Fly Spark? *pause* Oh boy, run Lynxmon!" Lynxmon bounded to another rock, and just where she stood a moment before, three electric bolts hit the rock. Now Rei and Flybeemon were close enough for a frontal attack.   
"Thermal Mane!" Flybeemon dodged the wave of fire, and shot Fly Sparks at her, who also dodged them. Lynxmon leapt to a large rock and jumped on top of Flybeemon, knocking him to the ground. They both slammed into a rock.  
Shini ran to Rei yelling "What are you doing?" but Rei pulled out a knife and threw it at him, Shini barely escaped it. "Are you insane?" Shini tackled Rei to the ground and looked him in the eyes, but his eyes were red.  
"Wild Nail Rush!" The rain of nails shot Flybeemon out of the sky again, but he yelled after that, "Poison Stinger!" A huge stinger came like a torpedo at Lynxmon, and it hit her hard. But after some struggling, she got up again, and used Wild nail rush again. After that, both Digimon de-evolved to rookie. The red faded from Rei's and Guil's eyes.   
"Where am I?" groaned Rei, shoving Shini off of him. "You don't know, you freak? Don't you remember you atta-" started Shini.  
"Of course he doesn't remember, because he was in my control," A dark shape flew down from the sky, "I am Devidramon, ruler of these mountains, and I will not let you stay in my territory, and now I have you exactly where I want you, small and weak, CRIMSON NAIL!" Devidramon swiped at Rena and Guil, blasting them into a rock. He then flew high into the air, and prepared for another attack.  
"Shini, I need some of your energy so that Flybeemon can fly up there and get him! You need to run and get better!" Rei pleaded with Shini. Shini thought, and then quickly made his decision as the Crimson attack came rishing from the sky.   
"Do it Rena!" Rena de-evolved into Viximon, and then bounded into Shini's arms, they ran off into a rock tunnel. Part of Rena's energy went into Guil, who ran out of the way of the crimson attack. Rei yelled, "Guilmon armor digivolve to Flybeemon!" Rei jumped onto Flybeemon's back and held tightly as FlyBeemon powered after Devidramon. "Remember not to look in his eyes," whispered Rei. "FLY SPARK!!"  
Shini ran down the tunnel for a long time, and finally came out the other side. There was no sign of anyone or anything. Suddenly Shini and viximon were grabbed back into the tunnel.  
"Careful you guys! Don't go out there, Devidramon's spies are everywhere! It's a miracle they don't know about this tunnel!" Shini spun around to see three Gotsumon, after Viximon told him what they were.  
"What do you mean? There is noone out there?" Shini said.  
"Well if you didn't see us, what makes you think you could see them? Come inside and we'll nurish you." The Gotsumon lead the two inside and gave them each a glass of some bubbly water, "You don't need food since all the minerals and nutrients wash of the rocks in the rain, and that's why it's so good for you!" Shini had half his glass, and gave the rest to Viximon, who digivolved into Rena. "Yay, good to see you again!" yelled Shini. "SSSHHHHH! What are you doing here any way? Have you lost your way?" asked the Gotsumon  
"No, me and another boy have to defeat Devidramon, cause I think he's guarding the egg." Said Shini.  
"Well, that makes sense, since there have been reports of virus Digimon flying everywhere securing areas, I guess some guy wants to stop you from reaching these 'eggs'. Anyway, no-one here can defeat him since he flies out of the way of attacks. And he chased most of the flying Digimon out of here! But we know of a few that remain," replied one of the Gotsumon.  
"Well my friend has a flying Digimon, and he's out there right now fighting him. I was supposed to look for help. Since my Digimon can't fly, I guess I need someone to carry us up there." Said Shini.  
"Well there is a Kuwagamon, but some say he's in cahoots with Devidramon, um Cockatrimon left a while ago, so I guess that leaves Airdramon, but he's a ways from here. You'll have to take a Golemon." So two of the Gotsumon ran out and came back with a Golemon. They boosted Shini and Rena on top of it, and gave the Golemon directions, and they set off at quite a fast and bumpy pace.  
"Fly Spark!" Devidramon flew out of the way of the sparks and slammed Flybeemon. He tumbled for a bit, and Rei clung desperately, but he regained control and shot his poison stinger at him. Devidramon dodged again but the stinger just turned around and hit him in the back. "Crimson Nail!" Flybeemon flew out of the way, but got a little cuff. "Red eye!" Rei and Flybeemon looked away, but he dove straight down on Devidramon and slammed him to the ground. Devidramon was caught in a crack, so Flybeemon got some altitude and rained sparks on him. A little Gotsumon happened to be in the crack with Devidramon so he used Red eye on him. The Gotsumon crawled out, unnoticed by Rei and Flybeemon. "Madcap!" A large rock formed from the Gotsumon's head and the rock flew and knocked Rei off Flybeemon. Flybeemon dove after him in surprise, catching him barely before Rei smashed into the ground. Then he swung around and kicked the Gotsumon into the horizon. By that time Devidramon had freed himself.   
Shini settled back on the Golemon's spike, not a really comfortable position. Rena was sleeping, to conserve energy. The Golemon had reached a sheer wall, with a cove opening near the top. There was no way to climb up. The Golemon punched the rock, and held the newly formed handhold. This nearly knocked Rena off, and she woke up and Shini and her held on tight. The Golemon repeated this till they reached the top, and they climbed in the hole. After a little walking, they reached the sleeping form of an Airdramon. The Golemon woke it up by knocking on its head. Then Rena said, "Ask for the favor, and Golemon will translate, don't forget to say that the Gotsumon sent us." So Shini asked and the Golemon translated. After some consideration, the Airdramon lowered itself so Rena and Shini could climb on. Before they could leave, the Golemon handed them a few water skins to drink and recharge. Then the Airdramon flew out screaming its presence.   
"Poison Stinger!" There were now five stingers tracking Devidramon, who was twisting and turning and dodging and whirling out of their way. He dove to the ground and skimmed it, flying only a few feet above it. Than he turned sharply as they were on his tail. The first three exploded into the rocks, but the next two exploded on him. "Crimson Nail!" The attack flayed Flybeemon to the ground. Rei jumped off him, and took cover. Flybeemon zoomed up with a newfound speed and rammed Devidramon with his spiked shoulder armor. Devidramon grabbed him and turned his face to his. "Red -"  
"Thermal Mane!" Devidramon was washed in flames, and he let go off Flybeemon. Shini threw Flybeemon and Rei a water skin, and yelled "Drink it, it'll revitalize you!" So they did and now both Digimon were completely energized. Rei whispered to Shini, who jumped down next to him, "Nice ride,"   
"Wild Nail Rush!" "Poison Stinger!" Devidramon screamed in pain from the torrents of stinging nails, and got knocked out of the air when hit by the stinger. But he got up again, only to be jumped on by a screaming clawing biting Lynxmon. "Crimson Nail!" The blast hit Lynxmon into the air and she slammed into Flybeemon and they crumpled to the ground. Rei and Shini ran to them with water. Devidramon smirked in glee as he went in for the finish.   
Now Airdramon normally had other things to do, but he didn't like these strangers enslaving his brothers so hit retaliated. "Spining Needle!" A stream of needles once again hit Devdramon and he shied away, but Aridramon whirled around him and tied him up and dropped him in front of the two Digimon. "Poison Stinger!" "Wild Nail Rush!" Devidramon was knocked unconscious into the air, and he landed in a rocky pit. The Digimon de-evolved into rookie form.  
Airdramon scooped up the four, and they directed him to the way the Digivice was pointing. They finally reached a floating fortress. Airdramon dropped them off and flew away. They walked in, from the landing pad, and reached a chamber room. There they sat and drank a lot of water. Finally, Valkyrimon flashed in.   
"Now, after much thought, I have finally come up with a test for love, it's nothing to dangerous, or drastic, nor is it to simple. You will each be transported to your own home, and the test will commence. Good-luck!" With a flash he was gone, and Shini and Rei found themselves at their homes.   
Shini's home:   
"Shini! Come here and hug your poor sister." Shini jerked and ran to the voice. There was his little sister! But, her foot was in a cast. "What happened sis?" he asked.  
"Oh, I twisted it, it's ok, don't worry, could you do me a few favors though?" she said.  
"Oh, sure anything."  
"Great, can you make me soup, vacuum the living room, dust the book shelves, wash the tub, and take dad's suit to the cleaners? Mom doesn't know about the foot, and she really needs the cleaning done." His sister looked pleadingly.Shini's head reeled, but he realized he really needed to do this. So he set of to work.   
Rei's home:   
"Rei! Come here and hug your poor sister." Rei jerked and ran to the voice. There was his big sister! But, her foot was in a cast. "What happened sis?" he asked.  
"Oh, I twisted it, it's ok, don't worry, could you do me a few favors though?" she said.  
"It'll cost you."  
"Fine, here's a ten, now, can you make me soup, vacuum the living room, dust the book shelves, wash the tub, and take dad's suit to the cleaners? Mom doesn't know about the foot, and she really needs the cleaning done." His sister looked pleadingly. Rei bargained "Make it twenty and I'll do it."  
"But I only have fifteen, and I'm hurt," she said shocked.  
"Fine, you explain to mom how careless you are," Rei said.  
"Okok, I do your chores for a week and pay you fifteen. Now go!"  
Shini's home:   
Shini went to the kitchen, and stared. The room was empty except for a table, a fire with a pot over it, a hand pump and a pile of vegetables and dried meat. So Shini filled the pot with water, set it over the fire, and while it boiled, he chopped the vegetables and meat with an ax and he put them in. Then he walked to the bathroom, only to find it not there, only a door. He opened it, and it lead outside, where a huge tub was. So he took the hose that was near it, and watered it down. After he was finally down, he heard a fizzing, and ran to the kitchen and put out the fire. He scooped some of the soup in a cup and gave it to his sister. He than took out the vacuum cleaner and went to the living room, it was huge! Like ten times it's original size. So he took a deep breath, turned on the vacuum, and ran around the room, sort of cleaning it. When he finished it, he had reached the bookshelves, which had three inches of dust. So he vacuumed that up too. He dumped the vacuum in the corner and ran to his dad's closet, praying it would be ok. He opened the door and a thick heavy suit flopped out. It weighed a ton! So Shini dragged it out, nearly cutting the circulation from his fingers. He dragged it out the door and to the cleaners, where he told the cleaner the specific ways to clean it. He finally ran back to his sister and told her he was done. Shini was flashed away.  
Rei's home:  
Rei walked to his dad's closet, whistling happily. He opened the door, and the suit crushed him. Rei thought 'No, there's no way.' And he stuffed the suit back inside. He walked quickly to the kitchen. He was met with a similar scene as Shini, except that he took a carrot and a spot of meat to his sister. "Hey, that's all that was there." He took the vacuum to the living room, and gasped. He turned it on, and vacuumed only the part where he was walking, and the part in front of him as he walked to the bookshelves. He looked at the shelves, and covered his nose, but it was too late. "AAACCHHHOOO!!" When he opened his eye, all the dust was gone. "Well, that's good." He looked out the window and saw the tub. He held his head. After a while, he thought 'Well the rain can take care of that.' He walked back to his sister and announced that he was done, and he was flashed away.  
"Well that was very interesting on both your parts." said Valkyrimon. "Shini beat Rei by far in love. I know you love your sister Rei, but you mistreat her. Too much. But you did get one job done, by accident. Any way Shini you win, and that means that you get to choose from the six Digimon of love. They are: Owlmon, Setmon, Pipismon, Swanmon, Pteranomon, and Halsemon."  
"I think I'll choose this time," said Rena. "Hm, Swanmon is very pretty, I can be vain can't I?" she said sweetly. The others rolled their eyes.   
"Yes you can, and you deserve it. So now, every time Renamon armor digivolves with the digimental of love, she'll turn into Swanmon. Goodbye." He flashed away and the four were set on the ground. Rena tried out Swanmon and Shini climbed on and they flew off, lightly dropping feathers. Rei waited a bit, and then shadowed them with Flybeemon.  
Valkyrimon settled back into his chair and sipped his drink. Saberleomon had just left, with Jijimon actually. Piedmon was such a nuisance, so it was no wonder why they left; him and Puppetmon were the worst. But no harm was done, because that was not allowed. Valkyrimon always enjoyed this haven, for vaccine, data, and virus alike. Always the best nectar was served.   
Diaboromon flashed in. Valkyrimon flashed the drink away, and stood up. "Diaboromon, you can try and try to stop them, but they will beat you, and will beat you even more badly with every new digimental." He glared at him.  
"You are ssssso blind. I will not even bother to lisssten to you. If you really wanted to sssstop me, you would use the resssourcesss right under your nosssee, like I am. You won't know what happened. I shall continue my little anticssss. Now will you exsssscussse me, I have other busssssinesss to attend." Diaboromon waved a cup of black nectar into his hand, and crawled to Puppetmon and Piedmon. After a little talking and laughter, Puppetmon flashed away. Valkyrimon flashed away in a huff.  
In the middle of an ocean, on a group of Ebidramon,  
Anteiramon was feeling stronger from Devidramon's data, and he addressed he remaining champions. Get off you Anteiramon pointed, and a splash followed. Use the elements to your best advantage, separate the two, it worked once, it can work again. They can't swim and it'll be awhile before they try to learn. So attack when their weak, that's the way. We have to be going, you, call the Airdramon. Lets move you lobsters! The Ebidramon carried the mons off quickly. The one left behind dove beneath the waves.  



	3. An Enemy with a Weapon

Over a marsh  
Shini had just woken up from nap on the soft feathers of Swanmon. He looked up groggily and asked where they were. "We're in some marsh, and I'm very hungry so I'll touch down here and I'll find food." So they landed in a tree since they couldn't tell if there were any bogs or sand traps. Swanmon came back after a while with two branched of cherries, and they both dug in. Shini pulled out a water bottle and they both had a few sips. All of a sudden his digivice beeped wildly and pointed to a new direction. Shini threw a few berries in the water bottle and he hopped on Swanmon's back and they flew off towards the directed area.   
Rei and Flybeemon hovered way above the munching Shini and Swanmon, when they suddenly took off; he dove down and followed them. He grabbed a berry branch on the way. He traveled above Shini and saw the commotion. An Ebidramon was sinking into the mud. "Twin Scissors!" Rei dodged the energy blades that came shooting by.  
Shini looked up and saw Rei. He whispered to Swanmon to try and calm the Ebidramon. Shini jumped down onto a log below, and jumped from rock to rock. The Ebidramon struggled more, but shot off at Swanmon, she dodged, and said "Calm down, we'll get you out." The Ebidramon spread out and stopped attacking, Flybeemon swwoped in and tried to pull him out. Swanmon pulled too. Shini came back with a vine and tied it Ebidramon, and Swanmon and Flybeemon pulled on it. After much struggling, the Ebidramon was freed, and he crawled off. He stopped and beckoned them to follow. "Come on, if you want to beat him, you need to swim. Come come, follow!" the Ebidramon scuttled on. The boys shrugged and followed.   
They eventually reached the shore of a large ocean. Ebidramon dove in and swam to a cave and the four others followed. They reached a secluded lagoon. "Now, you have to learn to swim. Your enemy can swim, and the prize is below."  
"Whoa, I have no idea what you're talking about. We're just looking for the egg." Said Shini.  
"Yes, I know. And the guardian of the egg is Gesomon, a big squid Digimon. He won't surface if he has too. You have to change tactics in order to fight under water. You," he pointed to Swanmon "can swim already so you just need to learn how to power up your attack so it'll get through the water. Insect boy here has to learn how to swim, some how." Ebidramon looked on pondering. Flybeemon de-evolved to Guil and evolved to Growmon. "I can learn to swim better like this,"  
"Good," said Ebidramon "do laps, somehow. Swanmon into the lake, we'll have a little training fight. Oh I have something special for you boys." He dove in and surfaced a little while later with some goo in his claw. "This is an algae that'll let you breathe underwater. Anyway, in the water now!"   
Growmon dove in and did the breast stroke around. Rei smeared some goo on his face and also dove in. He grabbed on to Growmon and they swam on. Shini unhappily smeared som eon his face, and dove in to see the battle. "Twin Scissors!" the Energy blades rushed towards Swanmon fast. But she dodged and yelled "Down Tornado!" the feathers shot out fast, then slowed as they met water resistance. They were washed away in an underwater tide. "See? You need more power, haha Lobster Tail!" Ebidramon kicked his tail and charged her, she was slammed to the lake floor. Swanmon floated up and yelled "White MARIE!" The energy blast flew at Ebidramon, but it was too slow, and he easily moved out of its way. "You have to believe it to be fast and over come that barrier. Twin Scissors!" "WHITE MARIE!" The two blasts hit each other and Swanmon gritted her beak and overcame his blast and he was knocked back. "Excellent, that concludes our training. Now for Growmon."  
He swam over to where Growmon was, and used his twin scissors. Growmon was blasted out of the water and he splashed back in. "Come and get me!" He swam off fast, while Growmon struggled after him, after a while he got the hang of it, and caught up to Ebidramon. "Exhaust flame!" a cloud of bubbles appeared, and Growmon couldn't see anything. By the time they cleared, Ebidramon was off again, he sped after him and used his plasma blade, that certainly stopped him, then Growmon tackled him for a big finish. All got out of the water.   
"Well I wish you luck on your quest, I'll stay here till this all blows over. Shoo! Begone!" Growmon turned to Flybeemon and he and Swanmon flew out, but not before Shini had collected a jar of algae.   
"Wait!" Swanmon flew back. "We need a guide, please come!"   
"No, don't worry, your digivices are sure to show the way." Swanmon left.   
Flybeemon and Swanmon flew out over the ocean, and sighted a large rock dome. Swanmon scanned the water and saw an opening below. "Let's swim!" Swanmon dove down and Flybeemon turned into Growmon. And he dove down too. The opening was barred, and Growmon was about to cut them when a large tentacle swatted them away. A dark figure appeared, "I'm Gesomon and you will suffocate down here! Deadly Shade!" ink spilled everywhere and the four felt themselves pulled far away to the middle of nowhere. "Elastic Arms!" Gesomon's tentacles stretched out and wrapped the two Digimon. The boys were treading water on the side. "Exhaust flame!" The flames licked over Gesomon's head long enough to get him to release the two. 'He's on the surface, they've got him now!' Shini thought. "Down tornado!" "Exhaust Flame!" The many feathers whirled around Gesomon and they caught flame, making many burign cuts on him. Gesomon screamed and dove below. The Digimon took a deep breath, and headed on in. Swanmon took the lead, and sent a storm of feathers after him, cutting him. Growmon kicked hard and spun ahead of him. "Exhaust flame!" The bubbles blinded Gesomon and two plasma blades hit him hard from nowhere. "White Marie!" But Gesomon was prepared and started to spin, tentacles flying. The attack was knocked out and it also hit Growmon and Swanmon away. "Coral Crusher!" Gesomon brought his tentacles down on them and trapped them down, with out air.   
Shini and Rei were watching from above and Rei dove down. "Wait up! What are you doing?" Shini followed. Rei swam to an unknowing Gesomon and slashed one of his tentacles with his knife. He dodged a blow, and swam closer and slashed him above the mouth. But a tentacle knocked him away. Growmon and Swanmon had escaped by then and they carried the boys away. Ebidramon had showed up some how and he carried them back to his lair.   
"Well that totally did not work. Good tactics and attacks but you need to be a lot stronger. AND YOU," he pointed at Rei, "need to stay far away from these things, if you get killed all will be lost." Rei seethed. "How can we use White marie, down tornado, Exhaust flame, and Plasma blade to our advantage?" Ebidramon whipped out a map of the bay and drew little plans all over it, muttering furiously.   
"Um, hey! Hello! HEY!" Ebidramon finally looked up at Shini. "We also have Demon fireball, Fox-flame dragon, Wild nail rush, thermal mane, Posion stinger, and Fly spark." Shini finished counting on his fingers.  
"Fly spark? We could use that! Yes it works hahahahaha!" Ebidramon went back to the map and wiped it clean, than drew all over it again. "OK, here's the plan, use demon fireball and exhaust flame to smoke up the water, and then shot nails down at him driving him where we want to go, which is this secluded lagoon over here, if necessary barrage him with poison stinger to get him inside, and then once he's in, fly spark the water a few time to electrocute him, then go in for the big finish!" he waved the map like a flag.  
"Um, a few corrections," explained Rei "the nails attack is Lynxmon's and she can't swim, so change it to Swanmon's down tornado, but Swanmon evolves from Rena, as does Kyuubimon, who has Demon fireball, so we need a really fast change, and if he won't go in, Flybeemon can't sting him and spark the water in two different places at the same time. So if necessary something else has to barrage him, like you." Rei looked at Ebidramon coldly. Ebidramon started to protest then stopped, "Ok ok, I'll do it. Let's get on with the show, and I'll carry Kyuubimon."  
"We need a lot of food for the quick and many evolutions," piped up Rena. Ebidramon pulled a bunch of hamburgers and greasy fries. Everyone's eyes watered happily. Then everyone dug in eating noisily. "Everyone get a good night's sleep, we leave at dawn!"  
Dawn,  
Ebidramon let Kyuubiumon jump onto his back and Growmon held the tail. Shini and Rei smeared some goo on and sat next to Kyuubimon. They swam out to the rising sun. Growmon and Rei dove below and waited for Gesomon to arrive, while Ebidramon paddled to a rocky alcove, waiting to trap Gesomon.   
"Hohum, deedee da bop dee bap! I feel good! Nananananah!" Gesomon swam within range of the trap. He floated lazily along. All of a sudden bubbles rose up around him, and more came from the back. Huge fireballs came streaming from nowhere and blinded him further. He jumped out of the water, and splashed back in again, he repeated this and came closer and closer to the lagoon. Then he stopped, and searched with his tentacles around in the water. Kyuubimon changed back to Rena, and than to Swanmon. "Quick, hit him hard enough so that the momentum carries him into the lagoon!" In the distance Flybeemon fly out of the water and zoomed inside the lagoon, carrying a black figure. Swanmon's feathers cut Gesomon and herded him in the direction they wanted, but Gesomon swatted her away. Ebidramon finally used Lobster Tail and barreled right into Gesomon, send him sailing into the lagoon.  
"FLY SPARK! FLY Spark! Fly Spark! Fly," that went on for a while as the water gained more and more electricity, until finally Gesomon screamed in pain and was writhing from the shocks. From the front Flybeemon hit him with the poison stinger, and from the back, Swanmon hit him with White Marie. Then they continued to hit him until he sank to the seabed and didn't move. Then Shini and Rei jumped on their Digimon and they powered out of that lagoon to the stone dome, shortly followed by Ebidramon. Swanmon dove in, and after a while Growmon came in too. Ebidramon stood guard. The four surfaced inside the dome and climbed up onto a stone plat form. Valkyrimon was sitting there.   
"That took a lot longer than I thought, but anyway"   
"No buts," interrupted Rei, "Why has their been a Digimon blocking our way for every egg so far? Are they one of your little tests?"  
"No! Of course not, but I cannot stop them because they are doing these things of their own free will. But they are the Digimon of a greater more powerful and evil Digimon, who wants to stop you from getting any of the digimentals, and I must say you are doing an excellent job." Explained Valkyrimon. "Now, you have to just get your selves to each digimental site, safe and sound, to take the test I have prepared. This particular test is a test of your reliability. I'll see you both soon."  
Shini's world:  
Shini found himself in a hospital room, looking at a small child with an IV, he was breathing shallowly. A nurse rushed in, "That's your new second cousin, but he will die if he doesn't get his medicine, can you get the medicine from the next hospital?" Shini new that he had some pregnant relative, so he guessed that it really was his second cousin. "What's the name of the medicine?" he asked worriedly. After he was told, he left.   
Rei's world:  
Rei found himself in a hospital room, looking at a old woman with an IV, she was breathing shallowly. A nurse rushed in, "That's your great aunt, but she will die if she doesn't get her medicine, can you get the medicine from the next hospital?" Rei new that he had some old relatives, so he guessed that it really was aunt. "Why cant one of you doctors get it?" he asked. But it was useless, he was soon shoved out the door, the nurse telling him where and who to go to.   
The door slammed behind him. Rei noticed a bike and he hopped on pedaling down the street. He reached a small bridged, and went across it, but in the middle of it he hit a stone and went flying. When he got back up, he saw the bike was smashed. 'Oh well,' he thought and stuck his hands in his pockets and continued on. The path led on for a while. Soon Rei saw a trail of bills leading off the path, but he didn't stop. Later a little dog jumped in his way and pulled playfully at him. Rei kicked the dog, and it ran yipping away. Finally he reached the next town, and approached the hospital, a comic store next door had a huge sign saying, "Free comics, going out of business sale!" Rei didn't even pay attention. He went inside and took the medicine off the counter, he was flashed away.  
Shini's world,  
Shini hopped on the bike and pedaled fast, but when he reached the bridge, he crashed big time. So he walked on, but when he saw the bills, he stooped and collected each one until he remembered to get back on the path. Then the little dog appeared, and he sat down a bit and played fetch. Finally when he reached the town, he ran and read three comics. When the minute finally came where he entered the hospital, he was flashed away.   
"Well, Rei you may not be very courteous, but you are reliable. Shini, you care a lot, by are distracted easily," Valkyrimon made a shiny ball float in the air, and Shini chased it around the dome. "Well, Rei you know the drill, and it just so happens that the Digimon can all swim. In fact, you can tell what the Digimon will be like by the area the digimental is located in, like the air fortress, they all could fly, the jungle, there are a lot of bug in the jungle, and here is the same. Your choices are: Orcamon, Depthmon, Mantaraymon, Subamrimon, Tylomon, and Archelomon."  
Rei pondered a bit, he had his eyes set on two of them, but which of the two them? He eyes fell on Guil, specifically his claws. "Depthmon, cause Guil can keep his claws then. Not Mantaraymon."  
"OK, now when ever Guilmon armor blah blah Depthmon, congrats, goodbye, whatever, I have a very special Angewomon waiting." Valkyrimon clapped his hands and he disappeared, and the four digidestined were transported to the top of the dome.  
ANNOUNCER: Please go to www.geocities.com/queen_windsong_137/digimon.html to see all the armor Digimon in this story that is if you didn't already know them.  
Guil digivolved to Depthmon and both he and Rei dove from the top of the dome into the water, Rei got on his back, and Depthmon started to swim, fast. Rena turned into Swanmon and took Shini across the ocean. Eventually they all reached the shore, where Depthmon turned to Flybeemon and they all flew off together, away from the shores of Digimon screaming thanks to them.   
In a far, far away forest,   
Angewomon waited by the trees, waiting for Valkyrimon, 'What is this important thing he wants?' she thought. A flash came from behind her. "Valkyrimon, why are you so late, and what do y-" She turned and there was Diaboromon, "Uh! How dare you invade my privacy! Celestial Arrow!" The shot glanced of him, and Diaboromon raised his hand and opened it, revealing a small insect like contraption. It flew to Angewomon and clasped her chest, a needle protruded and jammed itself into her, she gasped and flickered from normal to static, and grew darker and darker until she finally grew so dark she turned into LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon stood up straight as the contraption transformed into a necklace around her neck. She smiled and walked up to Diaboromon. "Hello." She said and wrapped her arms around him, then she gasped and tried to tear the necklace from her neck. She fell to her knees and coughed repeatedly, and necklace reverted back to insect form and retreated, as LadyDevimon collapsed and was deleted.   
Diaboromon shrank from the contraption, than picked it up with two claws as it started to fizzle. He flashed in Datamon, and threw it at him as it exploded. "Sssssomething went horribly wrong, but it did work. Too bad for you, it didn't work well enough! I'll ssssee to it it'sssss fixed. As for you, you causssed a catasssstrophe, Catasssstrophe Cannon!" datamon was deleted in a blast, and Diaboromon flashed in a Clockmon. "You may take Datamon'sssss energy" Diaboromon waved his hand in the air and collected some of the dark mater. He bestowed it to Clockmon, and he digivolved to a new Datamon. "Improve the machine, find out what went wrong, and I want no more missstakesss."   
Elsewhere Anteiramon grew stronger and left the lagoon, as it popped with remnants of electricity. A new dark form flew into a distant glen, and when it landed, blackness swept out across the glen, transforming it into a barren wasteland of tar pits and sharp rocks. The darkness swirled around an old tree and seeped into it through the roots, turning the bark black, and making all the leaves shrivel and drop off. After the tree was consumed, all life in the glen died out. A clawed hand held a tight grip on the land. And a certain mega left a forest disappointed. Oh well.  
Shini and Rei were crouched around a fire, when their D-3s started to beep. They pulled them out and saw a square of the map of the digital world blink out. "That reminds me," Rei said "I marked the places of where the eggs we already collected were. Here, here, here, and here." Shini studied the arrangement of locations, as he uploaded the map into his D-3. "So then the area that just went is another location of an egg."  
"I see where you going with this, the eggs' locations form a spiral, so the other eggs would be in these locations," Rei jacked the D-3 into a wrist contraption. Shini stared. "I thought a circle, but, where did you get that?" "Oh this, I made it from a laptop, radio, game boy advance, and a Palm and other things. I use it all the time for stuff, and anyway, it's a spiral because the slope and angles decrease with every egg." He went on as Shini's eyes glazed over, and finally Rei snapped him out of it. "We could be able to transport from site to site, using the egg temples as, um, like train stations. But I still have to work it out some problems. We should rest up a bit and then ask some locals to tell us everything they know of that area. It's a good thing we've made good friends in a lot of areas, The Gotsumon, Airdramon, Golemon, Ebidramon, Agumon, well that's not really a lot, maybe it is, but anyway. We could get exclusive data for a most effective attack plan." Rei stopped because Shini fell asleep at Gotsumon. After a while, Rei threw a last stick in the fire and dropped of to sleep too.  
In the morning,  
Shini was prodded with a stick, as was Rei, till they woke up. They stood up quickly and found themselves surrounded by penguin things and mushroom things. They saw Rena and Guil tied up and surrounded by guards with spears.   
"We are the villagers from the village of Penmon, and nomads from the forest of Mushroomon. We're going to throw you in a cave, cause you killed holy glen!" The angry Digimon shouted in angular and gestured their spears wildly.   
"No no you go it wrong, we came here to investigate the problem of that area, we were hoping we could run into some of the locals and get some inside info, we just wanna help you all, we mean no harm, so please release us and our Digimon."  
"You don't work with Devimon?" asked one Mushroomon suspiciously.  
"Who? Is that the Digimon guarding the area?" asked Rei.  
"Gaurding? Ha! He's taken it over! It used to be a meeting place for the festivities of many mythical Digimon. And he turned it into a wasteland! We want it back!" The other Digimon agreed loudly.  
"Well, we're here to stop him, and do you know the layout of that area? Or have any friends to help us?" Shini asked as he and Rei untied their Digimon.  
"Well it's now surrounded by a big thorn wall so we can get in, ever since one of us to a trip there to see what happened. He said that the big tree inside was turned evil and that it affected the entire land. If only the tree became healthy, the whole land would become happy again. And then Devimon wouldn't have any darkness to power up on."  
"So all we have to do is find a way through the wall and get a guide for the glen," said Rei, "I'll stay here and research ways to heal the tree, you should go and seek helpful Digimon." A Mushroomon took Rei to another Mushroomon who watered the tree every day, and he talked to him about the tree, than pulled out his wrist computer and did research.   
"Um, a Digimon that always visited the glen is Unimon, and he could be at the wall right now, trying to find a way in, I'll take you to him." A Penmon took Shini's and Rena's hands and lead them to the glen. When they reached it Shini looked way up at the wall, the thorns formed a dense wall, and it was ever growing higher, but slowly. 'Maybe we can weaken it by setting it on fire. Then barrel into it somehow.' Shini thought, but was interrupted.  
"Ariel Attack!" A blue energy ball smashed into the thorn wall, but the damage was quickly repaired. 'Yah, we need fire to keep the repair instincts busy' thought Shini.  
"Hey Unimon, this is a human hoping to get inside. He needs to defeat Devimon." Explained Penmon.  
"Hey, you're a digidestined, that's great! Now I can get inside with your help." Unimon stopped attacking and flew down to them. They walked back to the village, and Shini explained everything.  
Rei had been talking to the old Mushroomon about the tree and found out that an item of good virtues was need to give power to the tree. 'Our four digimentals should heal it nicely.' Rei thought. Then he asked the Digimon if there were any virtues associated with the garden itself. The Digimon told him that during times of unrest many weak Digimon evacuted to the glen, because it gave them a strong feeling of hope and made then evolve to fight the evil. Rei thanked him and stood up as Unimon and Shini and Rena and the Penmon came back from the wall. Rei thought about boosting his hope and thought of all the mythical Digimon he could choose from if he won.   
"Ok, we go to the wall and we can get in by setting it afire, and then barraging it with attacks. Once inside Unimon will lead us to the tree and we'll fix it somehow," started Shini.  
"We'll fix it by placing our digimentals inside, and the virtues they represent will heal it," Rei picked up. "We can do that as the three Digimon fend off Devimon, and draw him away so that we can weaken him, than the Digimon can hit him while he's weak. The Digimon will have to figure out who to evolve to this time." After a big celebration from the villagers and nomads, the five invaders settled down for the night. In the glen, Devimon smiled evilly.  
In the morning they all got up Shini and Rei climbed on Unimon and They flew to the wall, while Rena and Guil stealthily moved towards the wall. Guil got there first, and picked out the weakest spot and set it afire with a few Fireballs. Rena came next and changed to Lynxmon and Guil to Flybeemon. Unimon set down and they all hit one spot repeatedly till it collapsed. They all rushed in and the wall almost closed on Unimons tail. They were in with no way out.  
"This way," whispered Unimon and he flew them to the tree. The other Digimon flanked them on the top and bottom. They finally reached the tree. There the boys jumped down and looked for ways to put the eggs in. The Digimon looked for Devimon.   
Rei ran around the tree looking carefully, and said to Shini "They are no little knooks in the tree, no where we can shove them in. There has to be another way," Shini looked at the tree. A few branches had fallen off and only four remained. Shini looked at the four eggs and smiled.   
From above Unimon spied smoke rising from the village, and then a dark form rose from it and headed to the glen. Unimon yelled to the boys "Devimon attacked the village and I'm going to see if their ok. Hurry up boys, and you Digimon are on your own." He flew off. Flybeemon dove into a water-filled ditch for reasons unknown, and Lynxmon was left alone.   
Shini had climbed up the tree and was dangling on a limb, he brushed away some ashes and felt an engraving. He cleaned it some more and saw the symbol of courage. "Hey Rei, toss up the egg of courage." Shini caught it and aligned the egg's symbol with the symbol on the tree. The egg stuck like glue, and the branch began healing. Rei caught on and worked on the next egg.  
Devimon obviously didn't notice Unimon because he just charged into the glen. "Death Claw!" Devimon grabbed Lynxmon and squeezed. Lynxmon flamed his hand with Thermal Flame. She dropped to the gound and jumped on him kicking and scratching. Devimon spread his wings and shot into the air rolling and Lynxmon fell off. She landed on her feet, "Wild nail rush!" He shielded himself with his arms from the barrage of nails. "Razor Wing!" The attack knocked Lynxmon off her feet. Devimon dove towards her, arms and claws stretched out. Lynxmon got up at the last minute and knocked him into the ditch.  
The boys had trouble finding the branch of Love, and discovered it on a fallen one. They tried to use the egg on that, but it didn't work. So Rei took out his knife and started to carve a new love symbol on a new small branch.  
"Sargasso Drag!" Devimon surfaced and found himself covered in sargasso weeds, hecouldnt free himself, and was dragged through the ditch. A ripple bunnled "Bubble bomb!" repeatedly and Devimon was dragged into many bubbles that blew up into him. When he reached the end of the ditch he climbed out and tore the weeds from him and flew up, he grabbed the one of the eggs from the boys and flew off.  
Depthmon surfaced from the ditch and looked sadly at the fleeing Digimon thief.  



	4. The Collection Continues

Depthmon crawled out and changed to Growmon in a series of changes. He slathered mud on himself so he blended in. Lynxmon changed to Kyuubimon and did the same. The boys then covered themselves with mud. And at last they all headed in the direction Devimon was last seen. Unimon came back.  
"The village was devastated as was forest, but no one was hurt really bad, I showed them a secret cave they could stay in, the reason no one was hurt was two of them managed to evolve and fend him off so the others could run away. Their outside the wall and are trying to find away in." Rei told Unimon that Devimon had stolen the last digimental, so the tree still couldn't heal fully. Unimon told them of a stone circle where Devimon stayed, so the egg would be there. He pointed the way and then flew off to the other side of the wall to help the others through it. "When we get through, we'll attack devimon and then you boys can creep in while your Digimon wait till the land is healed and he is weak."   
Devimon looked at the egg and held his hand over it. He lowered it ever so slowly, until he touched it, it gave a very small sting but he was able to hold it. He grinned and held it closer. He paced around the circle and started to plan his next attack. Then he noticed smoke coming from the wall and flew off to investigate.   
That's when the boys crept inside the circle and looked around, it was flat and bare, no egg or any place to hide it. They ran around a bit looking, and then realized he must have taken it with him to the wall. The Digimon carried the boys back to the wall, where a battle on the other side raged.   
When they reached the wall, they couldn't see who was there, but they did hear the muffled cries. So they set to work breaking through the wall. "Demon Fireball!" the thorns were set ablaze. "Plasma Blade!" after a while a square of throns were cut through and two digimon tumbled in. Unimon and Devimon flew over the top. Growmon whispered to the boys, before he and Kyuubimon left, "That's Redveggiemon evolved from Mushroomon, and Akatrimon, evolved from Penmon, good luck!"  
"Red Bird Kick!" Akatrimon leapt into the air and knocked Devimon to the ground. "Rotten Rainballs!" "Aerial Attack!" The two attacks pummeled him further, and the egg rolled away from him. Rei dove for it, but Devimon was faster and a clawed hand closed around it and pulled it closer. Rei shouted "E=Mc squared! The hypotenuse of a triangle squared is equal to the sum of both legs of the triangle squared!" he yelled more things like that and the egg glowed, as it absorbed the knowledge. "I made my own computer!" Rei yelled that last statement with all the knowledge he possessed and the digimental of knowledge glowed brilliantly and Devimon had to throw it away from him and he clutched his hand, now burned and sizzling. Rei picked it up and ran to the tree, Shini following.  
"Aerial Attack!" "Death Claw!" Devimon took his good hand and batted away the energy ball and grabbed Unimon around the neck and squeezed. "Ivy Club!" "Scar Red Eye!" Redveggiemon's spiked club arms smashed Devimon's arm and he released Unimon, but flew into the air, out of the way of the eye beam. "Razor Wing!" The shots blinded the three Digimon as Devimon flew fast towards the boys, just now ascending the tree to get to the top branch. Just as He reached it, Rei stuck on the last egg and the new light seeped through the tree. In the trunk the four lights met and seeped out through the roots and spread out all over the glen. Life was restored and Devimon cringed.   
Unimon flew in and dove to a ditch, he skimmed the water and Depthmon hoped on. The surprise attack had begun. Swanmon did a loop-de-loop and slammed Devimon spinning into the air. Then Unimon flew circles around him as Depthmon dropped Bubble Bombs. Then he jumped off Unimon and dove into the new sparkling river, and Union set down on the ground. Devimon hovered, trying not to move and hit any of the many bombs. Out of the new blue sky, Akatrimon came and jumped on his head, and landed on the ground. Devimon slammed into all the bombs and they exploded loudly, and a steaming Devimon fell to the ground. And looked up at all the Digimon surrounding him.  
"Aerial Attack!" "Scar Red Eye!" "Rotten Rainballs!" "White Marie!" "Bubble Bomb!" After the smoke cleared, a big empty hole was in the ground. Unimon, Redveggiemon, and Akatrimon slumped to the ground as the two armors went to Rookie. Rena and Guil ran and brought them some cool nutritious river water and the champions looked a bit better. The tree sprouted new branches and leaves and grew taller than ever before, and at the bottom of the trunk, the bark parted and reveled an underground passage way. Rei and Shini looked at each other and jumped inside. They slid down a long chute and landed on a bed of old leaves. A flash lit up the chute and Valkyrimon fell on top of them.   
"Weee, I always like doing that," he brushed himself off. "I couldn't think of any test of hope, so I had a friend make a Hope-o-meter. Just put these on," he clapped his hands and in flashed helmets that looked like virtual games headsets, and were connected to two orbs. The orbs were clear and hovered in the air, and Shini and Rei put on the headsets. "The orbs will become more red as they find more memories of times you used hope. They will begin their inspection, now!" A spark traveled from each of the orbs and entered the heads of the boys. They entered a passive state and felt little daps in their head as thousands of memories were opened up and examined, and then closed. The Digimon watched as little sparks went back to the orb and started to tint it red.   
*Flash, into Rei*  
No, no, no, yes, *flash* a boy crouched over a small twitching bird, wet from tears, no, no, no, no, no, yes! *flash* a boy on a mans shoulder looking at a booth of candy as it swiftly passes by, no, no, no . . .  
*Flash, into Shini*  
perfect! *flash* a boy with his runny nose pressed up against a glas window looking at all the toys, not caring about the wind and snow, no, no, wait yes, *flash* a boy sitting on the edge of his seat with a man waving flags and screaming at men far below running around with a ball, no, no, no . . .   
Valkyrimon watched more and more sparks go into the orb and both became a nice red. Finally the large spark left the headsets and returned to the orb. One ended up redder than the other. He clapped his hands and all but the orbs vanished. Shini and Rei woke up from their passive state. "Shini is the winner because he used the most hope!" Rei slumped. "You know the drill, here are your choices: Sheepmon, Sagittarimon, Pegasusmon, Bullmon, Goatmon, and Moosemon." Shini thought a minute, then remembered that he and Rei had both agreed that the system of choosing the Digimon that had the most similar physical characteristics of their own rookie Digimon was the best choice. He looked a Rena and immediately noticed her white neck and the little feather like fur around it. He also noticed how Pegasusmon's mane and tail was similar to it. "Pegasusmon, cause of the similar fur. But their all so cool I wish I could have them all!"   
"Very well, whenever Renamon armor digivolves with the digimental of hope, she'll turn to Pegasusmon. You all have strange senses of style. Tata for now!" A flash off light took Valkyrimon away and the four out side in front of the tree. There the three champions had recuperated and were standing proudly. The four eggs on the tree came back to Rei and Shini, and they put them away. The head of Valkyrimon came back and said, "Don't try to transport from temple to temple, because you don't have enough generators. Wait till your done collecting. Bye!" the head disappeared. Rei blushed and walked away.   
Back in the village,   
The Penmon and Mushroomon had came out after news came that the glen had healed, and had started rebuilding the village. A small Digimon yelled "Look every one, there back! It's Unimon, Redveggiemon, Akatrimon, Flybeemon, oh, and Pegasusmon!" The village cheered and all the Digimon resumed rebuilding the village, finally the two armors flew away, yelling their goodbyes and thanks.   
Elsewhere,  
Valkyrimon flashed into a field of flowers, one of them stood up and both Digimon took flight. "You know Lillymon, you are far nicer than Angewomon, she ditched me on our first meeting. Never saw again though, back to you."  
Even more elsewhere,  
Anteiramon crept into the glen, and looked for Devimon, he stopped and sniffed, and peered down the hole. With a wave of a hand the invisible energy particles became a light purple. Must have been deleted a while a go, he said with a frown. Then he adjusted his belt and sucked in all the energy. Then he crept out and away on a Airdramon.  
Rei looked at the map and pointed out that each trip would become shorter and shorter as they moved down the spiral. The Digimon had turned to rookie form and were walking beside them. And they were walking in a really dark forest. "So we don't have far to go till we get to the next ahhhhh!" "An 'aaaahh?'" said Shini. "What's an aahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Digimon ran after them, "Aaaahhhhhhh!"  
They had all fallen down a deep slope, sliding and colliding into each other and other things until the hit the bottom of a deep cave. It was really dark then. Rei looked up and judged it impossible to get out. "Rena could digivolve to Kyuubimon and her fire would give some light." But Rena warned them off creepy Digimon, and that it was better to walk around using scent. Rei agreed and they groped around blindly in the dark, heading deeper and deeper into the cave.  
"Ugh, what does you scent tell you of that disgusting smell!" Shini said as he covered his nose. "Wait," sadi Guil "I'm picking up a more promising scent, hold on to me!" Rei held onto his tail and Shini to Rei's shoulder and Rena held onto Shini's hand. They all heard a commotion behind them. "Pick it up Guil," yelled Rena, "we're about to have company!" They all ran.  
"Poop throw!" "POOP!" "Poop throw!" Many little laughed maniacally and the four could hear and feel poop being throw all over and they heard the things coming closer now. They ran faster and heard more of the things come from a tunnel that just joined them. The collected mass swept into them and carried them off. Rei, Shini, Rena and Guil bopped along on a sea of slimy creatures.   
"Oh, these are Numemon, they stink but don't tell them that," said Rena and she got a few whacks from the Numemon. "The master will be pleased, oh yes yes" all the Numemon muttered and chattered excitedly about the master. The Numemon eventually reached a dimly lit chamber and dumped them there while they back off. A little Digimon floated down.  
"I'm Tapirmon the Numemon master, even though I am rookie like they are. They think I'm a champion cause I destroy all the nightmares and viruses here," Shini looked a bit surprised. "How can I help you?" asked Tapirmon.  
"Well," started Rei "we were looking for the next digimental temple when we fell down a slippery slope and ended up here."  
"Oh, you must want to go to the sacred mine. All great and small ground Digimon came there at one time in their life. It's kind of a long way from here." Two Numemon came over carrying a map. Rei noticed it was of underground tunnels and he jacked in his D-3 and overlaid the surface map.   
"We are here," Rei pointed, "And the sacred mine is here. But according to the underground map we would have to travel all this way." Rei traced a long squiggly arc. "What you Digimon never thought to make the ground way the most efficient."  
"Well it was believed that the makers of the mine followed a great HerculesKabuterimon to the mineral site. Then all other Digimon thought it was a privalege to follow the footsteps of," stammered Tapirmon.  
"Well we are not all other Digimon, and we have to get to this mine quick, so let's make a task force and have mons dig! Of course we'll help," said Rei with force.  
"Well don't be so bossy about it, we'll dig but I don't know why you want to go there now that it's clothed in darkness." Said Tapirmon.  
"Evil has taken over, must be one of those Digimon." Muttered Rei.  
"No, it has really turned black, as in no light, and it sucks in light so that can never be any light. No one can get in since they cant see." explained Tapirmon.   
"Great, at least we know what to expect. Well, let's get digging!" said Rei and turned to the map to see where to dig.  
"Well, um there is a slightly mean Digimon around here that can dig very fast and efficiently, we can go and convince him to dig for you." said Tapirmon.  
"Good, I'll go with them to the Digimon, and Rei'll stay here. Let's move!" Ten Numemon came in a carried Rena, Shini, and Tapirmon away to the mysterious Digimon. Rei stayed and studied the map.  
The three reached a cove opening quickly. The Numemon dumped them off there, and left. Shini and the two Digimon walked down the lighted tunnel when a loud rumbling was heard and a large mole Digimon erupted from the ground.  
"I'm Drimogemon and you really annoy me, Tapirmon, what do these guys want."   
"Well they want you to um, well, dig a passage from the cavern to the mine." Tapirmon muttered nervously.  
"Haha! I'm no fool, to go into that light-sucking reptile's new territory! You're wastin' your time," Tapirmon was about to protest, as was Shini, but Rena held up a hand and sultered up to Drimogemon.  
"Oh, if that's how you feel about it," Rena said in a baby voice "I'd do it my self, but when I heard of such a big," she wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eye, "strong, manly Digimon like you I knew he would be so kind as to do it for me." She fluttered her eyes. Drimogemon blushed and climbed out. They all sat on top of him as he lumbered back to the chamber. Once there Rei pointed out the section of the wall to start digging in. He was surrounded by many Numemon with pick-axes and shovels.   
"DRILL SPIN!" Drimogemon lowered his head and tore into the wall, Numemon swarmed in and carried off excess dirt. Guil turned into Depthmon and shoveled away dirt along side Drimogemon, and bubble bombed rocks when it became necessary. Rena remained in rookie form and helped the Numemon. Shini wandered over to where Rei and Tapirmon were talking, Tapirmon was giving a lecture.   
"The old mine became sacred because of the jewels that were found there glowed and reflected all light. Some even called it a Light mine."  
"Maybe that's the virtue of the temple. Any way I cant wait till we till we get through, I wish we knew more of the Digimon there." Rei turned to the map and charted their progress. "Only a day's more digging to go, we should all get some sleep for an early start tomorrow." At last all the Numemon, and Tapirmon and Drimogemon settled down and slept, as did Shini and Rei.  
A morning, or so said the Numemon, everyone got up and set back to work, even Renamon who digivolved to Kyuubimon and Shini and Rei who grabbed a shovel. Tapirmon recruited ten Numemon to run around and give everybody drinks and food as they worked. And finally, Rei announced that they were only five feet away from the mine. Depthmon laced the wall with bubble bombs and was about to set them off when Rei shouted for them to stop. "If that Digimon sucks up light, then we need to block off the passage so that de doesn't stretch his territory to the cavern!" There were mutterings going on everywhere and all the Numemon left the digging. After a while they all came back with wood and hammer and nails and they fashioned a sort of door in the tunnel. Then everyone but Drimogemon, Shini, Rei and their Digimon went out the door and took cover behind it. Then they formed a battle plan,  
"Ok, Lynxmon has the best sense of smell but all her fire could get sucked up, Pegasusmon could smell him, but his attacks could get sucked up. That leaves Swanmon with a mediocre nose. We cant afford to lose the edge of having non-armor Digimon. except Drimogemon who knows everything about the mine." said Shini. "I got it!" exclaimed Rei, "If we throw bubble bombs every where, little ones, we can use the sound of an explosion to locate him and aim our attacks there. After an initial attack we can use the new data to find out how to create non-suckable light." Shini choked down a laugh. But then Drimogemon used Drill spin and they were inside the pitch-black mines.  
Depthmon crawled around quickly, covering the ground with mines all around the newly formed tunnel. He then crawled back. They could all hear a growling sound as something came to investigate. It came closer and closer and an explosion was heard. The Digimon whipped towards the sound and fired, "White Marie!" "Sargasso Drag! Now he's tied up, and probably cant move, we should continue firing at that area. Bubble Bomb!"   
"Dread Fire!" A heat wave rolled towards them and Drimogemon was smashed back into the wall by a large dark red fire cloud. Another one hit the ground where Depthmon was just standing, another hit Swanmon fair and square. The boys and Digimon decided it was time to retreat. They ran behind the door and closed it quickly. Then they blasted the ceiling so many rocks and dirt clumps fell in front of it, making it impossible to open. They ran all the way back to the cannon.   
"I think *pant*" said Rei "That we forgot *pant* that any creature that sucks in light *pant* can obviously see in the dark," he caught his breath "He obviously set off a bomb away from him and got us fixing on that spot while he ambushed us from elsewhere. We need to find out how to make light, pronto."   
Drimogemon slumped down half asleep and the two others reverted to Rookie form. The four discussed the problem. "Well I think that digimentals can solve a lot of problems, but we just have to find out how to use them." Said Shini.  
"Remember when I showed my knowledge and the egg glowed so Devimon couldn't hold it? I think we can utilize that somehow, but the Digimon would be all over us once we get in, so the eggs have to glow before we enter the mine. I don't know how long the eggs would glow if we just shout examples of the virtues." Rei shrugged.  
"Maybe a physichal manifestation of the virtue attched to the egg can make it glow for as long as the thing is on it. Than we can set down the eggs to light up the mine." Said Shini.  
"But four little eggs won't light it all up. Hey, didn't Tapirmon tell us that the jewels reflected all light? Numemon, can you get me a map of the mine itself?" Two Numemon scurried off at Rei's order. They came back with a scroll and spread it out for him. "Here," he pointed "A single bonfire was set here and these six jewels reflected the light all around and then into a chandelier type of thing which doubled the effect all over. But it appears that our tunnel," the Numemon brought over the map of the underground tunnels, "is a bit far away from there, so we have to make a wild dash for it. Now all we have to do is find things that symbolize our eggs." Rei and Shini dug in their pockets. Rei immediately took off his wrist computer and wrapped it around his egg of knowledge. It glowed brilliantly. Shini took a chain watch and wrapped it around his egg of love, "My grandfather gave it to me be fore he died. And I think these two will do the trick." The eggs glowed as bright as a fire. "Now all we have to do is get to that spot in the mine, and hope that he cant suck the light of the eggs." The egg of hope glowed. "Well, now we have three eggs, lets go!"  
Drimogemon carried the boys and Depthmon to the door, followed by Pegasusmon. When they reached it they got off and Drimogemon used his drill spin to clear away the dirt. Then when the door could be opened, they all took a deep breath and reviewed the plan and plunged in. Shini jumped on Pegasusmon and followed Drimogemon. But suddenly explosions hit Drimogemon. "Ah, shoot! I forgot about the bombs, get rid of them Depthmon!" he ordered the bombs to roll away and explode, but everyone still heard the growling of the evil Digimon. The light from the eggs showed Shini the remnants of charred wood and he swooped down on Pegasusmon and dumped the eggs there. The light from the eggs concentrated on the jewel, and the beam of light shot all over the room, from jewel to jewel and finally to the chandelier thing. The entire cavern was lit up.   
All the Digimon spun around and go there first look at their enemy. It was a large lizard like creature with metal claws and mask, and was clothed in flames of darkness. "Curses! I'm DarkLizamon and I will tear you limb from limb. Dread Fire!" The plumage of black-red fire raced to Pegasusmon, but he dodged it. "Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon rained stars on him. DarkLizamon covered his face with his arms and then flung himself at Pegasusmon. He couldn't get on, but he managed to swipe and claw him. "That's enough, Sargasso Drag!" Depthmon threw weeds at him and trapped him completely. DarkLizamon merely crouched down and gritted his teeth; his flames suddenly grew larger and burned off the weeds. He threw himself at Depthmon.   
"Bone Crusher!" Drimogemon charge at DarkLizamon and threw him against the wall with a toss of the head. "Drill Spin!" he moved in to impale him, but DarkLizamon was too fast. "Snipe Claw!" he slashed Drimogemon's face and he reeled back, DarkLizamon leapfrogged over him and dread fired Depthmon. Depthmon rolled a bomb at him like a bowling ball, then jumped out of the way off his flames. DarkLizamon was blasted into the air. Pegasusmon gave him a great big slam. And he fell fast into, unfortunately for him, the three eggs. He gave a horribly loud and painful scream as the eggs just burned right through him, and he was deleted. There was a flash.  
"Well don't think that since it worked this time it will work the next. Evil Digimon know what to stay away from. This was just an accident." Valkyrimon had appeared and tapped his foot. He ushered the boys into the min opening, where he was standing. The boys shrugged and went in. "I'm am not very good at making tests, but I have a little friend here who can sense the most light in a person." He clapped his hands in appeared Gatomon, "Hi, I'm Gatomon and I'll be the one to see who's the most light. Or in simpler terms, represents justice more." Gatomon walked around the two and looked into each of their eyes. To Shini she said, "You know what is right and wrong but you don't always carry out swift and just punishment, where as you" she looked at Rei "Recognize injustice immediately and carry out punishment and protect the weak. Bet you didn't know a lot of people look up to you." She smiled as Rei twitched. "These people are too easy to read," Gatomon said to Valkyrimon "you could've done this by yourself, I believe I'm done here." He waved her away in disgust. "Well that was no fun at all, but she certainly knows the kind of people who use light well. You may be no Kari, but I award you with the digimental of light, your choices are: Seahomon, Quatlmon, Nefertimon, Harpymon, Manbomon, and Gargomon." Rei noticed Gargomon looked the most like a dragon type and choose that one. "That's nice, now whenever Guilmon armor digivolves with the digimental of light he will turn into Gargomon. I need to lie down." Valkyrimon flew up and blasted through the very top of the mine cavern. All of a sudden Tapirmon and the Numemon burst in through the door and all congratulated the boys. The Nunemon gave them their eggs and lit a new fire to light up the mines. Guil evolved to Gargomon and Rei jumped on and they and Shini and Pegasusmon waved their goodbyes and flew out of the hole Valkyrimon made in the ceiling. When they reached the surface, it took a while for their eye to adjust and see that ny Digimon could fall in and terrorize the happy miners. But Gargomon had a solution "White Statue!" white marble appeared and slowly but surely formed a little dome with a locked door over the hole. Then the four flew off to find shelter.  
Valkyrimon however was very grumpy and was sleeping when he heard Diaboromon flash in next to him. He got up and said "I hope that you learn from DarkLizamon and stay away from those eggs!" Diaboromon just smiled.  
Anteiramon had just dropped off another mon and came back to feed off DarkLizamon, but he was chased out of the cave by thousands of Numemon throwing poop. Anteiramon ran out and decided they were not worth his time.   



	5. The Conflict Nears

The boys and Digimon were walking along chatting when a strong cold wind blew. Shini pulled he shirt around his neck and shivered. Then it began to snow really fast and hard and they all ran looking for shelter; they found a cave and ran in. It was a bit snug but they were able to make a fire and stay warm. But a sudden avalanche covered the entrance and they couldn't get out. So they stayed and huddled by the fire and slept.   
They awoke with the sound of scraping and they furiously dug too. Eventually the snow fell away and sunlight poured in. They crawled out and shield their eyes from snow sun glare. The entire area had been covered in snow! Snow was everywhere for miles! Then they noticed the Digimon who freed them. They were Agumon, but white. "We're Snow Agumon! We used to be regular Agumon but the snow made us change! Not that that's a bad thing but the evil Digimon made it snow everywhere freezing many little Digimon. He also froze anyone who seemed a challenge to him. We noticed you cause the snow was steaming!" Two Agumon pulled out some fur coats and gave it to the boys. "Tell us more about this, Digimon . . . " they all walked away.  
In a log cabin,  
The boys and Digimon were sitting around a fire, sipping hot cocoa, and talking about the new Digimon. "This place used to be a giant forest, where competitions were held to cut down trees. We could hold these contests cause new trees popped up every day. The winner was the person with the most straightly cut planks. But there were no hard feelings and everyone became friends. This went up to the extent where it even became called the Friendly Forest. But when Ice Devimon,"   
"Ice Devimon!?" Rei interrupted the Snow Agumon, "Great another one, Devimon was hard enough!" The Snow Agumon looked at the boys in awe.  
"If you beat Devimon, you can sure beat Ice Devimon!" they said excitedly.  
"Yeah but we ha-" Rei covered Shini's mouth. "Have to share the honor of defeating this one so any digimon you know that are champions around here?" He muttered to Shini, "nobody needs to know that others helped us defeat him, cause then the'll think we cant defeat anyone? We got Ogremon by ourselves. Then we discovered it was more efficient to recruit others." Shini and Rei smiled pleasantly.   
"Well, one strong and courageous Snow Agumon digivolved to save his clan from freezing. He's frozen now but we'll see what we can do. Then there's Frigimon and, um, I guess that's it. Everyone was frozen before they had a chance to evolve or they don't matter cause they can't survive the cold." The Snow Agumon looked sad.  
"Cheer up mon! As soon as we get free this Digimon, we'll go and get that Ice Devimon!" They cheered and led the way to the frozen Digimon. But unknown to them, Ice Devimon was watching and flew through the snowing air, following them.   
"Let's go white Shini! Guilmon armor digivolve to Gargomon!" Shini agreed and Rena turned into Swanmon. "White Statue!" tendrils of liqui-white-marble bore into the ice block containing the Digimon. "White Marie!" and the blast started to heat it up. "Little Blizard!" "Ice Chomp!" the Snow Agumon did what ever they could to help. About half the block had been melted away when,  
"Frost Claw!" Icy cold claws slashed and hit Swanmon away from the block. "Zero Freeze!" the other hand grabbed Gargomon and slowly ice covered his body. "I am Ice Devimon and you shall freeze and starve till your death! Then you'll never get the egg!" "Black Statue!" Gargomon retaliated and a black marble hammer slammed down on Ice Devimon's hand. He let go of Gargomon.   
"White Marie!" the blast knocked Ice Devimon to the ground and he tore through the ice, sliding. He stumbled up, but was knocked down by twenty or so angry biting Snow Agumon. He flew up into the air and clawed them off. Then he rained zero freezes on them all. Swanmon flew up to him and used a tornado of down, which knocked him out of the air, and he crashed into the ice black, cracking it in half. A Digimon popped out. "Aaah! I'm Hyougamon and I'm free! Too bad for your Ice Devimon! Icicle Toss!" He took two icicles out from his back and threw them at Ice Devimon, who barely dodged them. "He looks like a frozen Ogremon," Shini whispered to Rei. "Ice Club!" The sharp icicle whirled towards Ice Devimon who flew into the air to escape it. He flew off yelling, "You can't defeat me in my own element, no matter how many off you try!" All the Digimon retreated back to the cabin.   
"So what next, look for that Frigimon?" asked Shini. "Yes he's probably trying to get through the ice spike wall again. We can all look around the wall for him." Said a Snow Agumon. "Wall? Well I guess building walls runs in the Devimon family." Everyone had a last cup of cocoa and headed out again.  
Gargomon and Swanmon flew up and saw tall icy spikes suddenly fall down and smash. They fled back to the ground and led everyone to the disturbance. Eventually they were able to here, "Sub Zero Icepunch! Sub Zero Ice Punch!" They all ran over to him fast. Frigimon stopped and swept up the Agumon in his arms and spun them around.   
"Hoho! How are my little friends faring? Don't worry you, I'll defeat that Digimon yet. Who are you five?" he suddenly took on a defensive stance.   
"Ohoh, don't worry Frigimon!" said a little Snow Agumon, "They are going o help you defeat Ice Devimon! That's Shini and his partner Swanmon, and Rei and his partner Gargomon! And Hyougamon is one of us! A Snow Agumon digivoled into him to protect his family!" Frigimon patted Hyougamon on the back. "I knew you had it in you, now, go back home little snowies, and let the big Digimon handle the wall and Ice Devimon." The Snow Agumon went back to the cabin, and the other Digimon discussed a battle plan.  
"We need to just surround him, and get him down on the ground. It's as simple as that. We need to be united and save any one before they totally freeze. I have a fire digimon, do you think that will be helpful?" ask Shini.  
"Yes, so you'll be are antifreeze while we pummel him, Gargomon, you can use your marble to keep him from flying away. This could be easy, but we need to get him fast. Before he figures out everything." Everyone agreed and turned to the wall. Frigimon punched it, Swanmon turned to Lynxmon and heated it up, Hyougamon slammed his ice club into it and Gargomon formed a black marble scythe and cut the tops of the spikes. Eventually a section of the wall dropped away. Gargomon sucked in the marble and they all crept in. A furry of snow immediately fell upon them.   
"Frost Claw!" Icy claws snatched up Hyougamon into the air and dropped him to a patch of spikes. But he was able to throw a bone club at them and smash them to save himself. Frigimon fired subzero ice punch at Ice Devimon but he dodged them all. "Zero Freeze!" ice started to creep onto Frigimon, but Lynxmon thermal flamed the ice away. Gargomon flew up after Ice Devimon with a liqui-black-marble lasso. After a few throws Ice Devimon snatched it and froze it, then threw it to the ground, where it shattered. The two flying demons charged each other and formed a dead lock. They wrestled and then flew apart. Ice Devimon fired a blast of ice, Gargomon a blast of black marble. The two blasts exploded together and Gargomon charged through the shards and slammed Ice Devimon to the ground. He flew around him, firing liqui-white marble at his feet, and Ice Devimon was stuck. Hyougamon charged at him and threw his ice club at him. Ice Devimon zero froze it. Lynxmon jumped over and unfroze it for him. Meanwhile Ice Devimon had caught Frigimons punch and has holding onto his fist, and quickly zero freezing it. Lynxmon ran back quickly to him and washed flames over them. The end result was two charred unhappy Digimon. "Oops,"  
"Black Statue!" Gargomon formed a spiked ball and chain. And swung it at Ice Devimon. He ducked and swung his frosty claws at it. He caught it and swung Gargomon into the other Digimon, and they all landed in a heap. Ice Devimon Zero Frooze the marble and it cracked, freeing him. He flapped his wings a few times and picked up air. Snow whirled around him and he took off.   
"He's heading to the cabin! We need to save them!" Frigimon yelled and he took off. Gargomon made marble chains and carried everyone over the wall and they all charged after him. Gargomon put on a huge burst of speed and reached the cabin before anyone. He told the Snow Agumon to run and hide, and then covered the whole cabin with white marble slabs. He then raced back to the other Digimon. "Follow my lead," he whispered to them. Ice Devimon reached the cabin and saw its marble protection.   
"Ha! Your marble cant save them now! Zero Freeze!" An icy blast hit the front slab and slowly it began to crack. At this point the other Digimon arrived. "No! I have to stop you!" Gargomon rushed Ice Devimon, but he just turned up the cold and the slab cracked in half and fell away. Ice Devimon rushed inside the cabin.   
"Now everyone, fire inside the cabin, we'll rebuild it later! Black Statue!" "Wild Nail Rush!" "Icicle Toss!" "Sub-zero Ice Punch!" The cabin was blown away and when the smoke cleared, a very hurt and weak Ice Devimon was left. Ferocious little biting clawing Snow Agumon then covered him as the ice swiftly melted away from the land and the Snow Agumon turned back into Agumon, and Hyougamon turned into a Tyrannomon. Lynxmon looked at the remains and saw that the only thing left was a perfectly unharmed tree trunk. She called Shini, Rei and Gargomon over and then hopped on top of the trunk. A rumbling was heard, and suddenly they were fired into the air! They hit the deck and clung to the edges of the log top and eventually a big net caught them. Then they tumbled heads over heels and landed on mattress; they looked around and saw a great big nice tree house.   
A flash. "Ah, thank you so much for warming up the land and clearing the path to this tree house. Now all the festivities that once were held here can comeback, after many years. So, very impressive that you make so many lovely friends to help you defeat each Digimon. And I have created a test this time, has any one guessed the virtue?" Shini and Rei said unanimously "Friendship," "Very good. So in you go, see ya!" In a flash both boys disappeared.   
This time we shall see the test from the Digimons' point of view, let's back up a bit . . .  
"So in you go, see ya!" In a flash both boys disappeared. Then they flashed back immediately. "So it was obvious that one of you has more friendship than the other. And that is,"  
That was from the Digimon point of view, Valkyrimon doesn't like waiting so he creates worlds where no time passes, now for the boys point of view . . .   
Shini:  
It was raining hard and the wind was blowing, but Shini was bundled up tight. He peeked out of his hood to look around him and saw his best friend, Chan running up to him! They did their o-so-secret handshake and greeted each other excitedly. Then Chan said, "Look! Game-boy Advance, and it's just across that bridge!" Chan and Shini ran up to the bridge and started to carefully cross it. All of a sudden a board broke and Chan fell through! He caught on to the bridge by one hand. Shini carefully bent down and grabbed Chan's other hand, and hoisted him back up, after much struggling. Then the bridged snapped completely and the two grabbed on to the bridge and slammed against the canyon wall. Slowly but surely, they then climbed back up to safety. *Flash*  
Rei:  
It was raining hard and the wind was blowing, but Rei didn't care. He raised a hand and looked around and saw his closest friend, Zen, running up to him. They greeted each other and exchanged news. Then Zen said, "Aha, Game-boy Advance, and it's just across that bridge." Zen and Rei ran up to the bridge and started to carefully cross it. All of a sudden a board broke and Zen fell through! He caught on to the bridge by one hand. Rei looked down and whispered, "Brb" and he walked carefully to the other side of the bridge and picked up the game boy and stuffed it inside his pocket. Then the bridge snapped and Zen slammed against the wall, and he climbed up to safety and wiped himself off. He then walked away, not looking back leaving Rei trapped on the other side. *Flash*  
"So it was obvious that one of you has more friendship than the other. And that is, you Shini and you get to choose from six wonderful, and good tree cutting, Digimon. They are: Raidramon, Stegomon, Bitmon, Sepikmon, Rinkmon, and Togemogumon." Shini looked at Rena for a specific characteristic, and caught her stretching. He then realized how flexible and she was and how she could jump and climb nice and fast. So agility knocked off the stegosaur and the porcupine, and climbing knocked off the rabbit and the dragon one. "It's all a matter of aesthetic taste, so I choose Rinkmon!" 'who wants an ugly monkey?' Shini thought. "Great!" said Valkyrimon and he told Shini the rest of his little speech and in a flash he was gone and the four were back down on the ground with the rest of the happy Digimon.   
I am happy to say that there are no strange antics in the forces of evil.  
The four had bid their farewell and had gone off in search of the next egg. They were flying along what looked like an unused highway. A speck in the horizon approached and came closer. The four flew up to it, it was bird Digimon, and it said "Hi! I'm Biyomon and the results of the big match are in! Vilemon is still the champion of the ring! He cannot be defeated! Hello! This is Biymon," the bird flew on but Rei grabbed it by the leg and swung it back. "Wait one minute, who is this undefeatable champion? He doesn't sound too tough."  
"Are you interested in fighting him? Well you can sign up right here! And here is a map of how to get to the ring." After looking at the map, Rei whispered to Shini "The ring is right where the next egg is. So maybe Vilemon is becoming a reigning champion to keep everyone away from there, let's sign up." And they did and Biyomon lead the way to the ring house.   
They entered a large dark city with many rookie Digimon hurriedly entering their houses after they did fast errands. The boys saw glimpses of champion Digimon prowling around looking for trouble, so Shini guessed that this was a good city gone bad for some reason. A champion leapt infront of their path. "I'm Centarumon and where do you think your going?" Biyomon answered proudly, "We're going to the ring to fight Vilemon." "Oh good for you! I hope you defeat him cause ever since he became champion, the city's gone into a crime rut. Good luck!" the Digimon ran back into the shadows. Some one ran up behind them.   
"Wait! I'm Leomon and I have traveled many miles to fight this pest. Let me sign up!" So he did and Shini suggested, "Why don't we become a team, and take each other's places if we don't succeed?" They agreed and it was settled. There was no way Vilemon had a chance now!!  
When they finally reached the ring house, they found a table and ordered their soda, and when it came, they discussed who would go first. Leomon left to order fries. Then a figure flapped over to their table. It looked like a small runty Ogremon with wings.  
"Hello you little pints? You wouldn't happen to be about to fight in the ring would you? I'll give you a chance for you rookies to get along home." Vilemon took careful note of the humans, but didn't say anything. "You little runts don't" Leomon tapped Vilemon on the shoulder from behind.   
"What do you, ah, a worthy adversary I'll be glad to see you in the ring, now where was I," Vilemon turned back to the four at the table. He saw Rinkmon and Gargomon looking very pissed off. "I was just leaving," and Vilemon flew off to bother some other mon. Everyone dug into the huge bucket of greasy ketchupy salty fries, and it was eventually decided that the order was Leomon, then Rinkmon, and last Gargomon. They walked into the arena and waited for their turn. They picked out some good seats and watched the fights.   
What Announcer says = {what he says}  
{The First match all mons is the great Centarumon vs the current champion, Vilemon!} Cheers and boos echoed all around. A bell rung. The five good Digimon cheered the challenger on.  
Centarumon rushed Vilemon but he hopped out of the way, "Nightmare Shocker!" the blow hit him in the back of the head. "Is that allowed?" Shini asked Leomon, "Yeah, how else do you fight? With your hands? Haha!" replied Leomon, Shini shrank back. Centarumon reeled around and reared up on his back legs and tried to smash Vilemon under his fore hooves. But Vilemon rolled out of the way and shocked him again. "Hunting Cannon!" The blast clipped Vilemon but he shocked Centarumon right in the chest, and he was blasted back into the corner. Vilemon threw himself at the ring net and bounced right back into Centarumon. The bell rung and the match was over. A few Digimon carried the unconscious Centarumon off the ring. The five left the ring.   
"Ok I think we need some practice. Anywhere we can go to warm up?" Asked Rei, and Leomon lead the way to a large weight room. Leomon did some bench pressing. Gargomon did pull-ups, and Rinkmon practiced a few kicks and punches on a punching bag. While they were in that room exercising, another spectator walked into the arena.   
"Where do you think your going, rabbit?" A Raremon blocked the way of the mysterious visitor. He batted away the slime ball into a wall with a flick of the wrist. No others bothered him. He walked towards Vilemon and started to talk.  
So my little champion, in both senses of the word, how are things?  
Vilemon gulped. "I'm wining all the time, some humans came, I beat another"  
What? Humans?! Those are obviously the boys, you must be very wary of them and you have to defeat them. Unlike those other worthless worms, I will be here to personally supervise the fight. The stranger approached the benches and five Digimon offered their seat. He sat down in one of them. The five good mons and boys walked back into the rink.   
{Everyone will you please welcome the ever famous king of the beasts, Leomon!!!} Cheers rose up on all sides. Leomon climbed into the ring. The bell rang, "Fist of the Beast King!" The Blast slammed Vilemon unawares, but when he glanced at the stranger, sitting angrily in his seat, he popped right back up and nightmare shocked him in the face. Then he spun around Leomon and shocked him everywhere.   
Leomon reached back and snagged the little devil out of the air. With a smash of the fist Vilemon was slammed on the ring mattress and he barely had time to roll away as Leomon threw himself on top of him. Vilemon jumped on the back of the lion and shocked him right on the back of the neck. The bell rung and the match went Vilemon. He sagged and rested when the stranger sat back and folded his arms, content.   
{I know its unusual but there is a team here today and Leomon was the first of three! Please welcome a totally new Digimon, Rinkmon!} The stranger sat up quickly as cheers and roars erupted from the entire building. Rinkmon jumped into the arena. And the bell rung.   
"Nightmare shocker!" Rinkmon crouched and the energy ball whizzed by. He then leapt at Vilemon who screeched and flew out of the way. The crowd went wild as Rinkmon jumped to the center of the ring and held his arms out to the side. "Spinning CUTTER!" Rinkmon began to spin, then picked up speed and eventually became a dangerous tornado. He brushed by the left ring post and the top sailed off into an astonished audience.  
{Hey watch it there!} The tornado rushed towards Vilemon and trapped him in the corner. "Hey! Hey! Be careful! Watch it!" pleaded Vilemon.  
Worm, "Nightmare Shocker!" the blast hit Rinkmon in his feet and he fell over. He was then pummeled by many shocks. "Come on! Rinkmon you can do it!" yelled Shini. Rinkmon kicked up his legs, sending Vilemon sailing to the ground. HE raised an elbow and hurled himself towards Vilemon. Vilemon screamed and rolled out of the way. The spike on his arm dove into the floor and Rinkmon was stuck. He pulled frantically at it as the crowd booed.  
"Haha! Loser! Nightmare shocker!" he continued his barrage of shocks. Rinkmon tried one last resort. "Quadruple storm!" Four large spikes, rackling with electricity raced towards Vilemon, the crowd went wild. But Vilemon dove through the center of the attack and the shards crashed into each other. Vilemon was about to shock him when Rinkmon reverted to Rena. Shini threw in the towel. Vilemon stepped back and Shini picked up a tired Rena. The stranger walked nonchalantly over to Vilemon and grabbed his arm, he then let go and Vilemon was full of new energy.  
{The next and last member of this team, is, Gargomon!!!} Gargomon flew in from the ceiling and landed with a slam on the mat. He formed a black marble spiked ball and chain and swung it over the entire arena. The crowd stood up and jumped screaming, it was chaos. {Calm down everyone! Or the match wont start,} everyone grumbled and sat down. Gargomon towered over Vilemon. Exploit his weakness,  
"Nightmare shocker!" the blast raced towards Gargomon, but he flapped out of the way. "Black Marble!" shards of sharp marble shot towards Vilemon, but he shocked them into dust. Gargomon picked up his chain and twirled it. "Give me your best shot!"  
Vilemon shot the biggest shock he ever did but when it hit the whirling chain, he bounced back at slammed him into the mat. He lay there dazed. Gargomon whirle the chain above his head and brought it down on Vilemon. At that point the stranger established a psychic connection with Vilemon. He shocked the ball at the right angle for it to glance off and spin towards Rei. Color drained from Rei's face. Time slowed. Gargomon looked, oh so slowly at the ball, and his mouth dropped so slowly. He then dropped the chain as the ball reached three inches away from Rei's face.   
Time sped up. Rei was splashed in the face by liquid marble. He stood up quickly and shook himself off and the marble evaporated. "White Marble!" white liquid marble gushed out of Gargomon's hands and the marble rose up to the ceiling and thickened. The arena was effectively closed off from all view. {This is an unexpected turn, thank goodness for ceiling cameras!} The crowd stampeded towards the view-screen of the overhead arena camera. The stranger blinked as his lost touch with Vilemon's mind. He sighed and walked over to the view screen.   
Everyone saw Gargomon form a huge black scythe and swing it at Vilemon, and he deflected all the shocks. Then when Vilemon disintegrated the blade, he turned it into a sword and accidentally chopped another post down the middle as Vilemon dodged out of the way. {Contain yourselves mons!} Finally Gargomon blasted Vilemon through the marble wall with a spiked bat. The bell rung and the math went to Gargomon, the crowd swarmed over the ring and congratulated him. Biyomon threw the medal around his neck and he de-evolved into Guilmon. He, Shini, and Rena stood on the mat as the crowd cheered. Then the floor fell out from below them. The crowd rushed over and peered over, and in all the commotion no one noticed the stranger deleting Vilemon.  
The four fell screaming and fell in a pool. They swam over the side and got out; alight came on and Valkyrimon flashed in. "Guess what? You guys get to take a written test on sincereity! Isn't that such a cool idea? Don't thank me now," He passed out pens and paper and the two boys got to work. 'Do you say your prayers?' 'Have you ever broken a window' 'Did you help out an unfortunate person?' were only some of the yes or no questions on the test. After twenty minutes the boys passed in the tests, and Valkyrimon ran it through a scan-tron. "Haha! Rei has more truthful yes's than Shini! So your choices, Rei, are: Yashamon, Ponchomon, Kabukimon, Frogmon, Shurimon, and Nohemon." Rei thought of how strong Growmon was and he looked at the muscular Yashamon. He chose that, the speech followed and in a flash the four were back above ground and he was gone.   
Antieramon left the ring, pushing through many swarming happy Digimon. He got outside and walked into a very unhappy Diaboromon. "Not all isssss losst, the deviccce isss ready, let'ss go!" Diaboromon grabbed his shoulder and in a flash there wasn't a trace of both of them.   



	6. The Possible End

Yashamon had fashioned a raft after a few chops, and the four happiest creatures ever floated gently down stream. "I'm so bored!" Rei smacked his head on the wood, and then rubbed it. "I know!" he pulled out the game-boy advance and stuck it on his wrist computer. The power flashed on and a game started to load. "How did you get that?" asked Shini. "Well I guess Valkyrimon forgot about it or his effects didn't reach the deep area of my pocket. Any way I can power it with my computer and upload and game onto it. You'll get play when I die."  
"But you probably programmed it to save you just before you die so I think I'll just watch the river flow." Rei smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "You know me well, but do you hear something?" he put away the game-boy. Soon everyone else heard it, a dull roar. "An attack!" yelled Shini, but Rena interrupted "No, we're about to go over a waterfall! Renamon digivolve to aah!!" at that point everyone clung to each other as the flew throught the air and hit the rapids. Then a huge rock rose out of the water and they were going to hit it! "Guilmon digivolve to," but not even Guil's determination let him complete that as they crashed into the rock and everyone got separated. They all were pitched over the fall and were reunited when they were washed up on the shore. Rei pulled off his computer and D-3 and opened them, letting the innards dry. Since Shini's D-3 was in his pocket he pulled it out and looked at their location.   
"Ok, we are now where near the next location we still have some traveling to do. But I guess we can rest in that diner over there. What? Hey look a diner!" The four perked up and ran inside. There was a table set for four and filled with hamburgers and fries and soda! After they had finished eating, a bunch of Digimon popped in. It was Airdramon, Ebidramon, Drimogemon, Frigimon, Tyrannomon, Leomon, Unimon, Akatrimon, and Redveggiemon!   
"Woah all you guys did this for us?" said Shini. "Yes! We all felt grateful for your help, and news travel fast here so we all met and followed you! Too bad you didn't know about the waterfall though," said Ebidramon.   
"Ah well, so what are you guys going to do now?" asked Rei. "We are going to speed take you to the next egg, in style, and the multitude of us will prevent any more evil Digimon from standing in our way!" said Unimon. Soon the four of them were swept up by the grateful Digimon and carried fast to the next egg. A huge dust cloud rose up behind them as nine Digimon pounded down the beach. After a while, Rei called out to stop.   
"What do you need a rest you two?" asked Leomon.  
"Nono, but I'm picking up a reading of something behind these canyon walls." Rei hopped off Tyrannomon and held his D-3 in front of him, it beeped slowly and he walked along the wall a bit. Than it beeped really loudly and he announced that this must be were the thing was.   
"Fist of the Beast King!" Rei barely had time to jump out of the way as Leomon punched that area of the wall and it fell through, revealing a tunnel. One by one all the Digimon and boys filed in. they eventually reached a cavern with a shrine in the middle. "This isn't the last egg, but I don't know what it is." Said Shini. They walked up to the shrine and saw two small humming brackets. "It looks like they are meant to go around the D-3s," said Rei and he held his over it and Shini did the same. On the count of three, they put them in.  
There was a great flash and Rena digivolved to Lynxmon. Fire rose up around her and when it cleared, there was Swanmon, a flurry of feathers arose and thene appeared Pegasusmon. In a whirling of stars then came Rinkmon. He spun and when he stopped there was Lynxmon again. Then the whole process repeated.   
Guil digivolved to Flybeemon the same time as Rena did to Lynxmon. EH rapidly changed forms at the same time as she. In a burst of electricity Depthmon appeared. Then when weeds flew around him and disappeared, Gargomon was in his place, then when black and white marble poured all over him and evaporated, Yashamon was standing there, and in a swirl of wood Flybeemon came back. And the process repeated over again. All the Digimon stepped back in shock and confusion.  
Rei and Shini quickly grabbed their modified D-3s and the changing stopped on Rinkmon and Yashamon. Rei looked at the bracket and clicked a dial on it, and Guil changed armor form on each click. Shini said as he looked on the back of the bracket, "It says 'Armor Warp drive, guarantied fast evolutions from one armor to the next, with out stopping in rookie form.' Well that explains it, and this is pretty useful." He clicked the dial a bit and then hit a bracket button on the opposite side and Swanmon went back to Rena. "Well that was a completely strange experience. But it didn't hurt so it's AOK," she said. So everyone filed out of the cave and resumed course for the last egg. But they did not notice the strange figure rapidly following them as he ran on the canyon walls behind them.   
At one point the canyon walls gave way to a beautiful forest. They enjoyed the moist cool air as they traveled along. Akatrimon jumped from tree to tree and collected fruit for everybody. They reached a small clearing, and some one burst out fro the other side.  
"Rar! I am Tortomon and you can't pass, um, uhoh, AAAAHHHH!" Tortomon fled the forest screaming as all the other Digimon entered the clearing. "You see?" said Drimogemon, "We all make a good team." They continued on.  
"Hey," said Shini, "There's a new flashing number on my D-3!" Rei looked at his and saw that he had one too. "I don't know what that is, hm, Shini, have Rena go armor." Rei clicked his D-3 and Guil turned into Depthmon. Rena turned into Pegasusmon. "Ok Shini, now Rena, attack Depthmon, but lightly!" Pegsusmon shot a single star at Depthmon and the number on Rei's D-3 went slightly down. "Aha! So the number represents the health your Digimon has. I have another idea," Rei pointed it at Leomon, and the number changed to show his health, he pointed it at Airdramon, and it showed his health. "It can also tell you other Digimon's health. This will be very useful in battle!" Shini waved his all around and got everybody's health. But then he got a number that was much higher than any of the nine Digimon here, or their own Digimon. He whispered to Rei, "I'm picking up a very strong Digimon, maybe it's following us." Rei nodded and whispered the same to Leomon. Then they all continued towards the egg as if nothing had happened.   
A creature jumped out of the trees. Shini spun towards the creature and pointed his D-3 to it. But to his relief it was a very weak champion. "I am Kiwimon and I'm here to get revenge!" The other Digimon moved in on it, but Shini raised a hand. "It's ok I'll deal with this sucker. Rena, to Rinkmon!" Rena jumped up spinning, and landed as Rinkmon. "Little Pecker!" cried Kiwimon, but Rena used her spinning cutter attack and blasted all those little peckers away. Kiwimon stepped back as she stopped spinning and jumped up high into the air. He fired more peckers, but it was useless, the spinning knocked them away again, and just before Rinkmon started to fall to the ground she used quadruple storm. The four spike exploded into Kiwimon and when the smoke cleared, he was gone. "Hey hey! The only damage you got was from having to use that emergency spinning cutter, but this should replete your energy." Shini tossed Rena a melon. And after that impressive display, the group continued on.   
"You know," started Rei after a while, "you never said why you would fight that guy?" Shini laughed. "Oh he was the Digimon Rena first fought as Kyuubimon. So he does kinda hold an important place in this world." Rei smirked, "Yeah I had some mon attack me and that was when Guil first evolved into Growmon. I bet you anything that he will pop again in this forest." They two boys talked about other things as the party continued to move on.   
A large figure sprang from the bushes. "No no guys it's ok," said Rei, "This is that mon who first attacked me, I got it from here." "That's right! I'm Apemon and your going down!" "Let's do it Guil!" Marble splashed over Guil and when it evaporated there was Gargomon. "Mega Bone Stick!" The huge bone flew through the air towards Gargomon, but he raised a marble shield and it bounced back to Apemon. Gargomon crumpled the shield in his hand and shook it into a bigger bone. "This is a real bone stick! Ha!" He hurled the bone at Apemon but he jumped out of the way. The bone was buried halfway into the ground. Gargomon flew over the to the bone and pulled it out and quickly deflected another bone throw from Apemon. Gargomon stretched his bone and more marble flowed into it, he had gone back to his own favorite, the spiked ball and chain. He hurled it at Apemon. "Metallic Fur!" the ball bounced off of him. Gargomon reeled it back in and took off the ball. He spun the chain and threw it around Apemon till he was tied up quite nicely. He then grabbed the end of it and tugged fiercely. Apemon went spinning, screaming into the air. Gargomon formed the chain into a nice large spear. And when he threw it, Apemon was no longer a problem. And after congratulations, the troop moved on.  
"Ok guys we seem to have a problem." Said Rei as they approached a very tall sheer cliff. "The egg is right up there but there is no way to get up there, unless you want to walk all the way around," Guil whispered something in his ear. "Problem solved, all Digimon who can fly please come here, Gargomon has a solution." Gargomon fashioned chains fro all of them and tied the flying Digimon to the not-able-to-fly Digimon. And then slowly but surely, they flew up the cliff.  
"Um, Rei?" whispered Shini, "That mysterious Digimon is right at the edge of the forest. In a bit we should see him come out." The boys peered down below. All of a sudden, a huge bunny man ran out of the forest and started to run right up the straight cliff! Rei and Shini yelled "We got company! Lets hurry up here!" The Digimon strained their wings and flew harder. The bunny man started to catch up to the last Digimon. Gargomon stretched a finger and managed to spurt some marble in his face without letting go of the Digimon he was carrying. The bunny man started to fall away from the wall; he scraped the marble off of him and somersaulted neatly to the ground. He then again started to run up the wall.   
The first two pairs of Digimon reached the top of the cliff, and the flying Digimon started to help the others up. Then the bunny man attacked, Mantra Chant! A powerful sound wave blasted up towards them and disintegrated the chains of Akatrimon! Drimogemon started to fall. Gargomon swung Tyrannomon up ontop of the cliff and dove after Drimogemon. He shot down a few chains and caught him, and then swung him into the bunny man. But the bunny man somersaulted right to the top of the cliff. The Digimon grouped and faced this new enemy. Pegasusmon was covered in stars and when they died out there was Rinkmon.   
Ha, you all couldn't possibly beat me, for I am Antieramon! Leomon said, "Don't listen to him, if we work together we champions can defeat this ultimate," and he whispered to the boys "An ultimate is stronger than a champion." Anteiramon rushed them. "Bone Crusher!" Drimogemon planted himself in his path, but Antieramon grabbed him by his drill and tossed him over his shoulder. "Red Scar Eye!" Antieramon leaped up fast as the ground below him was blasted by Akatrimon's attack. He raised his arm to smash the bird, but he was stopped. Airdramon had wrapped himself around his arm and was pulling back. "Spinning Needle!" the nails blasted Antieramon as he turned to see what was stopping him. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed Airdramon by the neck and pulled him off. He then swung him into the air and he crashed down on Akatrimon. "Black Marble!" A spiked ball hit the ground right by Antieramon's feet and he took off towards the attacker. He dodged each throw by a split second and jumped at Gargomon. Gargomon shot chains at him but he just grabbed them and swung Gargomon into the ground. Antieramon landed on one knee, anmd then spun around to see Tyrannomon and Frigimon behind him.   
Antieramon smiled and turned towards Tyrannomon and said Surprise, as he twisted a dial on his belt. Zero Freeze! An icy blast hit Tyrannomon and he was frozen. The boys gasped. He caught Frigimon's punch and twisted him and spun him into the frozen Digimon. Antieramon leaped and landed in front of Rinkmon. "Spinning Cutter!" But he just bashed him and he stopped spinning, dazed. Antieramon grinned again as he turned his belt dial. Red Eye! Rinkmon raised his arms but it was too late. "Quadruple storm!" the spikes raced towards Unimon. Gargomon saved him with a shield. Antieramon turned towards Unimon and Leomon, grining wildly as he spun his dial for a third time. Dread Fire! The huge dark red fire cloud washed over them. He leapt out of the way of a king fist and energy ball. Redveggiemon hit him in the back with his club fists. Antieramon was knocked over but he got up, no longer laughing and with fire in his eyes. Meditation Cure! he smashed his two huge arms down on Redveggiemon. He was deleted. "No!" cried Shini. Antieramon smashed the frozen Ttyrannomon to bits too. He spoke as he stood among the shards of ice. Had enough? I could just defeat you with these champion attacks. Drimogemon and Ebidramon nodded at each other and rushed him. "Bone Crusher!" "Lobster Tail!" Antieramon spun his dial. Zero Freeze! The two Digimon stopped in their tracks, frozen. Gargomon had knocked Rinkmon out of the trance and he was bathed in fire. Lynxmon then thermal flamed the two frozen Digimon before he could smash them. They retreated behind the others.   
Antieramon waved his hand and two purple clouds of some matter became visible. He pressed a button on his belt and the matter was sucked into him. He then turned towards Unimon. Poison Gas!  
"I get it!" yelled Rei to the others "Once he kills a Digimon he absorbs their left over data and can use their attacks. That must mean he killed all the evil Digimon because of their failure." Leomon and Frigimon approached Antieramon. "Sub zero ice punch!" The blast was deflected of Antieramon's shoulder, and he spun his dial twice. Nightmare shocker! Snipe Fang! The two were thrown back. Lynxmon was covered in shooting stars and when they died out Pegasusmon shot at him a star shower. But Antieramon flicked a switch on his button, and he absorbed the attack and fired it back at Gargomon, who managed to fly out of the way.  
"We need to work together, now everyone, use your strongest attack and aim it at his belt!" yelled Shini. "Maybe it will over whelm him!" "Spinning Needle!" "Twin Scissors!" "Drill Spin!" "Subsero Ice Punch!" "Fist of the Beast King!" "Aerial Attack!" "Scar Red Eye!" Antieramon flicked the switch on his belt again and sucked in all the attacks. Everyone stepped back quickly in shock.   
Antieramon grinned and moved his hand towards the switch, but the belt sparked him and started to frizzle. He looked down in shock and desperately started to press buttons, spin it, flick it, but it kept on fizzling and faster too. Eventually he reached behind him and unclipped it, and threw it at the other Digimon. They started to step back but it exploded in the middle of both sides. Everyone was blown back. When the smoke cleared, two very angry forms were standing in the middle.  
Diaboromon grabbed Antieramon and brought him right up to his face. "Well that went well, you blew up your own belt! It'ssss a good thing for you that I didn't make it for you. Now let's get some data for your new one," he waved his hand and the purple matter became visible again. Diaboromon scooped up a hand of it.  
"No no, Diaboromon." Valkyrimon grabbed his hand, "That data shall go back to the land and repair any damage you did to the land. Antieramon can wait and regenerate slowly like everyone else." He turned to the other Digimon and boys. "See? Your friends will always be remembered in the earth now, so don't be sad. And this here is Diaboromon, what you could call my arch nemesis. He recruited all those Digimon you fought. And defeated I might add." Diaboromon glared at him.   
"I am afraid all of you people can be here," Valkyrimon continued. "This square isn't big enough for the um, thirteen of us. Thank you for your help champions but, the boys will see you again sometime. Bye-bye!" he clapped his hands and the other Digimon vanished. "Don't' worry they all went to their respected homes. As for you," he turned towards Diaboromon. He growled and waved Antieramon away in a flash. He turned towards the boys, "Don't worry you little pessstsss, Antieramon will be back to fight you sssome more," Valkyrimon flashed him a fake smile and Diaboromon vanished in a flash and a clap of thunder.   
"Now we have to deal with that last egg. And I think I shall activate it with an act of kindness, since it is the digimental of kindness. I shall let you both have a Digimon from this egg. You can choose from: Bucchiemon, Toucanmon, Kangaroomon, Prariemon, Opossumon, and Chamelemon. Oh correction, the Digimon can choose from those." Rena and Guil hopped over happily and looked over the six flashcards. "I got Bucchiemon!" cried Rena. "Ya! And I got Chamelemon!" said Guil. "OK!" said Valkyrimon, "That ends the quest for the digimentals. You have all done a great job. You can stay here in the digital world for a little bit more before you can go back home." Shini and Rei ran circles around Valkyrimon thanking him 'oh so much!' Valkyrimon nodded and flashed away.  
"Wow, I can't believe that we get to go home now," said Shini.  
"Yeah, but it'll be hard to leave after all the things we've been through together." Replied Rei.  
"I remember when Rena and I defeated our first enemy," said Shini.  
"And how I felt during that sandstorm in our first test, and how annoyed I was at you." Sighed Rei.  
"And then how scared I was when Rena said she saw Ogremon,"   
"And feeling the thrill of beating you in the test."  
"How I saved you from being completely controlled by Devidramon."  
"Ya, and then meeting Ebidramon and going through all that vigorous training."  
"And then those little rookie Digimon, how friendly they were when they helped us out against Devimon."  
"Hm, and ow! I still have those bruises from falling into the underground and defeating DarkLizamon,"  
"Uhuh, and remember how cold it was when we were trapped underneath that avalanche, good thing we took care of IceDevimon."  
"And then when we beat that Vilemon in full smack down style!"  
"It was so great of all of our friends to serve us a great meal, but I still miss Tyrannomon, how he changed after the snow melted, and Redveggiemon, he saved you from being crushed to death." Shini sighed, "We should make a memorial for them before we leave."   
Rei rooted through the grass and found some sticks. He fashioned them into two crosses, and took out a knife and carved the name of each Digimon on them. Shini made two mounds of dirt, and they stuck a cross in each off them. There was a moment of silence for all.   
"Ohno," cried Shini "I can't leave you here Rena," he threw his arms around her and sniffed. He pulled back, "I remember when I fell into that pile of leaves and saw an egg there, I picked it up and there was you, little Yuramon. Then later you became Viximon, and finally, you became the most helpful friend I ever had." Shini sat back on his heels, and looked very teary.   
"Yah, and I remember when I saw your egg dangling over a lava pit," said Rei, "I took you down from that precarious posistion and out you popped, FireyBotamon. Then you came and evolved to Chibidramon, and finally you became my closest and friendliest ally I ever made," Rei sniffed.   
"I am afraid it's time," Valkyrimon had come back quietly, and he looked very solemn. A large stream of rainbow light came down from the sky and connected to the ground right by him. Rei and Shini stood up and walked to the light, and then stopped.  
"Rena! I want you to have this." Shin stooped and took his grandfather's chain watch and gave it to her. She clutched it tightly. "I'll never forget you,"  
"Guil, take my computer," Rei took it off his wrist and strapped it around his arm. "Remember me, friend."  
Valkyrimon took the boys by the shoulders and they thanked him. Then they slowly stepped into the rainbow light and as they traveled upwards, they waved goodbye to the Digimon.   
Shinito Marc landed up sleeping in his messy bedroom and no time had passed.  
Rei Onisho ended up sleeping head on the keyboard; no time had passed there either.  
Valkyrimon sighed, and then put on a happy face. He flashed up to the plane of peace. He had a chat with SaberLeomon and Vikemon flashed in. "Long time no see Vikemon, how are things from where you come from?"  
Vikemon shook to dry off, SaberLeomon and Valkyrimon stepped back and the drops evaporated. "Oh not much, some Icedevimons tried to take over though, but I got some kids to take care of it. They are really helpful you know, I heard that you had to bring in some kids of your own, how did that go?" he asked.  
"Well," Valkyrimon finally dropped his fake face in front of his friends, "They managed to get all the eggs before Diaboromon could control them, but I sense things are not at all well yet, there may be another round." Diaboromon came over.  
"Sssome one mention me? Ah, Vikemon," Vikemon snarled at him, "I heard my friend Millenniumon bothered you with some IceDevimon. Oh? You didn't know it was him? Oops, oh well." Diaboromon left as suddenly as he arrived.  
"You see what I have to deal with?" Valkyrimon held his head in his hands. "I think this may escalate to a higher level. He's too cocky."  
"Ultimate?" said SaberLeomon.  
"Yah, it looks it. I don't know if I'm allowed to make crests, sure you can bring in some kids to defend your area and respected items, but letting them become almost as strong as you, I don't know. If it does grow into and past ultimate, I'll get permission to do what ever is necessary, and I'll need some back up." Valkyrimon paced.  
"If it helps," said SaberLeomon, "I'll talk to Jennai about getting a child to help you, but it will be just one."  
"And I shall get you one of my own children," a voice from behind the three. They spun around and saw Azulongmon. They bowed their heads, "Oh hello I'm terribly sorry, if we had known you were coming we would have, but it's not your fault no," muttered Valkyrimon.   
"Don't worry about such things," said Azulongmon. "I have been watching you for a while and your struggles with Diaboromon so I shall have a child help you if it gets to the point past ultimate. Good luck, and good bye." he flashed away.  
"He wassss here wasssn't he," Diaboromon had come back to be annoying once again. He was a god like Azulongmon, but no smart Digimon cared. "Oh sssso you can't handle my forcccesss and you musst get help. Well I'll sssee that you get a little attack on your front. And asssss for your eggsss, they are not yet safe, I have ssssome pretty good ideasss about how to get them for my ssssself. And get rid of that cowardly blue lizard."   
Diaboromon clapped his hands and in flashed Puppetmon and BurialMyotismon. They walked far away from the other megas happily walking around and set up a table and crowded around it. Valyrimon nodded to his friends and they flashed off, "We have to do some research. . . "  
"Well let'sssss ssssee I need some ultimatesss to foul that brat up. But how many? Who? And where?" hissed Diaboromon.  
"Well sir here's a map of the continent and I can make dolls for you off where to set down your ultimates." Puppetmon hopped up and down excitedly.  
"Well I have any idea for the number, five. Its not to large or small and you can be creative and use the Digimon to represent the five elements, fire, water, air, earth, and psychic." Suggested BurialMyotismon. Diaboromon sat back and smiled. 


End file.
